The Monsters Within part 1
by Raya
Summary: An ancient enemy returns and threatens to destroy all Mazoku with a deadly disease... what will Hamel and his party do?


THE MONSTERS WITHIN   
A VoH Fanfic - PART 1

* Disclaimer * Here's my first attempt at a serious VoH fic. I think I have a firm enough grasp on the characters to start writing this. I just started brainstorming on a long plane trip. Anyways, I'm not sure about the title yet, I might change it later-- Oh! And the Hameln characters aren't mine. They're property of Watanabe-sama, Enix, and Pony Canyon. Little old me just borrowed them for this fic for entertainment purposes only. ^^;; 

The time period is sort of like the movie; they're on their journey to the northern capitol. Just have a little side adventure. It's no continuation of the anime series but I warn you that there are some spoilers in here, especially about Hamel's" true nature"- The style is more manga personalities-- but it's a bit more on the serious side than the goofy side of the manga. 

Chapter 1 

Raiel sidestepped over a loose cobblestone, heaved his piano higher up on his aching back and took a look around at the town they had all just entered a moment ago. The guards at the gate had waved them through with no trouble, but the people of the town definitely didn't welcome outsiders. It was obvious enough when a small child walked up to Sizer and pointed.   
" Are you an angel?"   
Sizer straightened, turned bright red and stuttered a reply. "Well-- I guess… you could say that…"   
The child's mother quickly snatched the little girl away, and hurried off in the opposite direction. Raiel could clearly hear the mother scolding the girl about talking to strange folk.   
" They're different!" she whispered as the little girl tried to object.   
" Looks like these people have had their share of troubles." Flute said as a window up above them slammed shut as they passed by.   
" Obviously," Hamel agreed, he rolled his head back and forth, taking in the view from one side of the street to the other. "This town is in major need of some repairs too."   
" Problems with Mazoku? You think?" Sizer's eyes narrowed at the thought.   
" No doubt." Raiel picked up an overturned wheelbarrow that was lying partially out in the middle of the street as they passed by.   
" We should ask about and find out what's wrong." Obo suggested. He landed lightly on Hamel's shoulder and began cleaning his wing feathers.   
Tron scratched his head. " But, this town is so far east of Hameln. They can't be the main troops; probably outskirting patrols that just enjoy bullying these people. We can handle them easily."   
Flute bit her lip. " I hope you're right." She shivered slightly; the temperature had been getting cooler and cooler lately as winter was coming along. It would start snowing soon as they were heading further and further north. Looking up, a light rain began to poor on them.   
This was no welcome sight.   
"Damn!" Tron said annoyed. "And just when I'd gotten my clothes dry again from the last shower."   
" We'd better find a place to stay for the night." Obo ruffled his feathers to trap in the heat, making him look a great deal like a small black feather duster.   
" Hopefully they'll let us stay. No one in this town is particularly friendly." Raiel muttered, folding his arms in close for warmth and suddenly wishing his hat had a wider brim like Hamel's to keep off the rain.   
  
  
It took a great deal of wandering over the town to find an Inn, which had room for five weary travelers. The innkeeper was angry and inhospitable; he eyed Sizer's Scythe with malice.   
" We want no trouble makers here!" He said in a scratchy voice.   
Tron put on the cutest little puppy dog expression he could muster and rubbed his eyes as if on the verge of bawling.   
" I'm so cold…. Flute nee-chan!!" He ran and buried his face in her skirt.   
" It's ok Tron, we'll find a place to stay!" She tried to reassure him but his sobs grew louder. The Innkeeper looked at the boy with a hint of guilt.   
Hamel turned his face dramatically upward, putting the back of one hand over his eyes in a classic "forlorn" expression." It's no good. Tron, we can handle another lonely, cold, miserable night in the rain. Really-- it'll be ok. Even though we have no more food…" Hamel glanced at the Innkeeper out of the corner of his eye, he was beginning to break. With a motion as swift as lightning that no one could see, he elbowed Raiel HARD in the stomach. Raiel let out a moan and fell over. Sizer dropped her Scythe in attempt to catch him.   
" Ah! And my poor cousin here…" Hamel lamented, pointing at Raiel. " He's been sick for two days because he was so hungry he ate the rotten fruit the school kids threw at him… they were making FUN of him! Can you believe it? Just because he wears a dorky green hat and carries a piano! Look, he's turning blue right now. "   
Flute shot Hamel one of those "If looks could kill" glares.   
" But--" The Innkeeper was visibly shaken, he looked down at Raiel unclenching and clenching his fists, but his eyes kept straying to the scythe, lying down on the street in the rain.   
"And Sizer! Ohh-- my dearest, poor sister, I'm so sorry…" He bent over, putting a gentle hand on her head. Sizer looked up at him with a mixture of confusion and disgust. " If this keeps up, we may need to sell you to the circus with all the other freaks after all."   
She opened her mouth to let loose something vulgar but Hamel silenced her with one finger and shook his head. " I know-- it must hurt, doesn't it? Hurts DEEPLY!"   
" OK OK!" The Innkeeper threw up his hands and turned around in disgust. " You can STAY the night! Just ONE night mind you! And if any of you so much as make one BIT of trouble with the other guests, then you're OUT! All of you! Got it?" 

He was seedy looking, extremely skinny man with a pointy nose and short, straight black hair that hung like limp seaweed. He eyed the group suspiciously as they deposited there various instruments and weapons in the back room and went to sit near the fireplace, at the closest unoccupied table.   
" That was dirty Ha-chan!" Raiel said angrily still hunched over holding his stomach.   
" It worked didn't it." Hamel smirked.   
" I can't decide whether to pelt you with crosses or praise you…" Flute muttered. "But you didn't have to hurt Raiel-san!"   
"…" Sizer's feathers were obviously ruffled. " Sell me to the circus!? FREAK!?"   
" Erk--" Hamel blanched at the Look of Death that she was issuing forth. " No!" He held up both hands and chuckled nervously. " Sizer-- I wasn't serious! Really I wasn't! I swear! Hey-- you wouldn't hurt your twin brother would you!?"   
" I'm just glad he didn't bring ME into it…" Obo muttered.   
" It's better than sleeping outside though!" Hamel said, folding his arms angrily. " That Inn keeper wasn't going to let us stay otherwise."   
" Speaking of him, Eeww-- He gives me the shivers!" Flute muttered under her breath, she brought a cup of hot cider to her lips, still too hot to drink, and blew on the surface.   
" Yeah, don't look but he's been staring straight at us ever since we sat down." Tron growled.   
" He can't help it." Obo said. " There's obviously been some strange happenings, and we're probably rather strange looking ourselves. And there are a lot of people here in the Inn tonight, he doesn't want to create a stir."   
" I can't believe you're defending him! That sour old man!" Tron cried.   
" Shh! Tron, keep your voice down!" Hissed Raiel.   
" Sorry--" Tron whispered rather loudly, looking annoyed. He rested both arms on the tabletop and buried his head in them sulkily.   
They all sat in silence, nursing their respective mugs. A nervous barmaid came up and took their orders, then shuffled away into the backroom as quick as she had come.   
" Everyone here is so nervous." Whispered Raiel.   
" They're all looking at us too." Sizer narrowed her eyes. Being half angel was something she was rather proud of, but it was times like this she wished her wings would just disappear.   
" I'll start asking around to see what's been going on in this town." Hamel stood up quickly. The table conversation was getting nowhere, and he couldn't help but be a little peeved at the extreme amount of suspicion that was flying around the room. He could hear the jeering whispers of the folk around them, the pointing and nudging and under-the-breath " Yeah-- a giant piano, violin, and her-- she's even got wings!"   
The whispers grew louder and louder. Hamel stopped a few feet away from a table full of hunched figures in dark blue and Grey robes.   
" She's that witch that destroyed Promenade!" whispered one, not noticing Hamel standing right behind him. His friend across the way tried to shush him. But another one to the right of the first shook his head vigorously.   
" No! That one had red wings!"   
" That's when she's killing people--"   
"EXCUSE me--" Hamel butted in. This one was a particularly dangerous conversation. The robed figures suddenly quieted, and pretending they hadn't heard anything, hastily went back to drinking and eating. He leaned over and placed a black and white gloved hand on the polished wooden table and turned a piercing glare to the man sitting directly in front of him. He was about thirty with dark brown eyes and a bushy mustache. " I was wondering, could any of you fine gentlemen tell me what's been going on in this town? Why does it look like a hurricane has gone through it?"   
" Hell if I know." He muttered, not daring to look up from his bowl of soup.   
" We're just travelers. Passin' through." Another said.   
Hamel got the same answers from several other tables and, disappointed, went back to sit next to Flute. Raiel, Tron and Sizer had left the table to get more drinks, Obo had gone out to catch his own food, leaving the two alone at the table for the moment.   
" Cheer up, we'll figure it out. We're not leaving this town until we fix their problem." Flute said, it didn't seem to make Hamel feel any better. She tried a different approach. " The food will be coming soon!"   
Hamel passed one hand over his eyes and sighed. Flute's shoulders drooped; even the mention of food wasn't going to cheer him up.   
After a long, uncomfortable pause Hamel turned his head towards her. " Is it just me? Or is this place getting uncomfortably hot?"   
" Eh?" Flute was cold, if nothing else. No matter how close to the fire she was she couldn't get the damp, wet feeling out of her bones. " Not really…"   
" Hmm…" He turned back swaying slightly. Flute caught a faint flush on his pale cheeks and leaned over him nervously.   
" Ne-- are you ok?"   
" Just fine." He quickly picked up a mug and brought it to his lips. Shaking her concern off quickly. Flute sat back and watched him suspiciously.   
" Are you getting sick?"   
" I told you, I'm fine. I probably just overexerted myself today."   
" You're mad about the villagers? Don't worry about them, we've dealt with worse things--"   
" It's not that- Just forget it."   
" But--"   
"'-Scuse me!" Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Flute, annoyed at being diverted from her interrogation turned around and gave a tiny jump as a large, middle aged man, eyes drooping and face red from a few to many beers stuck his nose in her face and burped loudly.   
" Err--" Flute tried not to gag.   
" Sorry…" The man slurred out his words. " But-- me friend sayzzzz that-- yer the princessss… of Sphor-Sphor…" He was having trouble spitting the word out. Flute pinched her nose closed at the foul smell, and stared at him a bit scared, not knowing what to say.   
" Sphor---z--z--ennndd…" The man finally managed to slur it out. " Yeh-- how'd you like to come up with us and…" He grinned at his equally drunken comrade, and slapped a large, rough hand on Flute's shoulder, almost knocking her off her seat.   
She gave a small squeal; Tron's mouth fell wide open.   
"Flute-neechan!"   
" Flute!" Sizer grimaced, wondering if it would be such a good idea to make a big scene in such a crowded dining hall.   
However Raiel didn't even stop to consider. He dropped an armful of steaming mugs on the ground; hot cider spilling everywhere… and pointed an accusing finger across the room at the upset.   
" HEY!" Raiel yelled, starting towards Flute. Why wasn't Hamel doing anything? He was right there, and he was just hunched over his drink, acting as if nothing was even happening. "HEY!" He said in an even more threatening tone. " LEAVE HER ALONE!"   
The man, too drunk to realize he was in any danger, continued haggling Flute, who was trying to shake his strong grip. "Come on now---Show us yer proof! Eh?" He gave a mossy toothed grin that made Flute's stomach churn. " I've ne'er seeen, a cross on som'uns back befo--"   
Raiel pushed passed some cloaked travelers, trying to get to Flute, but stopped dead in his tracks when he flashed another look at Hamel… who fast as lightning, whirled around and grabbed the drunken brute by the neck.   
" Care to say that again?" Hamel hissed through clenched teeth, he stood up, not letting his grip lessen, forcing the man to stand up to his tiptoes. As tall as he was, he was still a good foot and a half shorter than Hamel.   
" Ha-chan…" Raiel muttered, partly in surprise, but with a hint of caution in his voice. Flute caught the note of distress and stepped forward. She felt a sudden rush of adrenaline.   
" It's ok Hamel. Don't worry about it!" She said nervously, raising a hand towards him. " Let the man go, he's drunk, he's--"   
But Hamel didn't seem to hear her. His one visible eye looked piercingly down at his captive, who was now sniveling with apologies.   
" S-Sorry! I-- didn't know she was your woman-- I mean… I didn't mean to--"   
Hamel put his face very close to the man. "Shut up."   
And he did so, with a huge gasp he noticed a strange, and terrifying flame that had ignited in Hamel's visible red eye. And was suddenly conscious of the hand around his neck, seeming to squeeze tighter, and tighter-- he couldn't breath. And something, razor sharp was digging in--   
" HA-CHAN!" Raiel cried.   
Sizer and Tron stood in the background, holding their breath, scared to make any wrong moves that may set him off.   
" HAMEL!" Flute cried, she too noticed a change, Hamel's whole arm, including his hand, was growing, turning a deep shade of red, sinewy muscles appeared and the hand grew larger with seven inch long, razor sharp claws that threatened to not only strangle, but sever… And his eyes… Flute watched horrified, his eyes were ignited with a sinister glow.   
It was a glow that everyone could recognize.   


CHAPTER 2- Secrets Revealed 

Hardly daring to breathe, Flute reached her hand out and touched Hamel's monstrous arm. She could feel the muscles quiver with suppressed rage. He was indeed shaking violently. A sweat had broken out over his forehead.   
" Hamel! Stop it!" She whispered in as soothing a voice as she could. " Fight it! Hamel!"   
" Ha-chan…" Raiel whispered.   
" Hamel…" Tron eyed Flute nervously, he knew all too well what had happened the last time Hamel had transformed. Flute had gotten grievously wounded. And he wasn't sure if Queen Horn would be able to come to the rescue this time.   
The man held captive was making strangled choking noises. All the noise in the room had quieted by now, everyone was watching in horror the drama that was taking place.   
" Hamel!" Flute said more urgently. She could see the Innkeeper was trying to make his way through the gathering crowd. His face was red with suppressed anger. As her last resort, in an instant she slipped under Hamel's outstretched arm, setting herself firmly between the two. She forced Hamel to notice her by elevating herself on her tiptoes, and grabbed him firmly by the chin, pulling his face down to look at her. Hamel's eyes seemed to flicker back and forth with confusion.   
" Hamel… leave him alone… you don't want to hurt him…" She said, trying to keep her voice as steady as was possible in her current situation. He nevertheless, noticed the look of panic on her face, and drew in a sharp intake of breath. Flute, swallowed hard, feeling his muscles relax slightly, and taking that to her advantage, set her hand on his arm, and gently forced him to withdraw his death grip. "It's ok… Hamel…"   
Hamel obeyed. The man he'd held so close to suffocation collapsed on the floor, gasping for breath.   
There was a long pause, as Flute brought the monstrous arm up, holding the hand to the cross on a chain around her neck, and began healing him. The grotesque nails and sinewy muscles faded, until she was holding a normal hand.   
As this was completed, Hamel swayed slightly. "Flute--" Hamel withdrew his hand, obscuring it in his black cloak. " S-Sorry…" He closed his eyes, lowering his head.   
Raiel, Sizer and Tron released a sigh of relief when, out of nowhere an object came hurtling over their heads. A wine bottle arched through the air and before Hamel or Flute could notice, it smashed home. Flute screamed as Hamel crashed to the floor amidst a shattering of broken glass. Hamel's hat flew off and landed amidst the shards in a pool of spilled wine and blood.   
" HAMEL!" Flute fell down next to him, putting her arms about him, trying desperately to hide the exposed horn on the top of his head. Sizer whirled around to accuse the culprit, but it was impossible to pinpoint who the guilty party was, as there was a giant crowd now gathering around from all corners of the room. Their worst fear had been realized, however, when from out of the crowd came the mangled gasp of…   
" He has a HORN?!"   
" Mazoku!"   
" He's one of them!"   
" No--" Raiel whispered, his heart skipped a beat as he leapt into motion, trying to push his way through the crowd, "HA-CHAN!"   
They could hear the Innkeepers enraged voice. " LET ME THROUGH"!   
" Hamel!" Sizer considered going into the backroom for her scythe. She wasn't going to allow Hamel to be tormented, even if it meant threatening the villagers.   
Tron, being small and equally agile, instantly dove towards the crowd, weaving his way underneath and between legs towards the center of the circle. 

Hamel sat up now, with one hand to the side of his face, blood seeped from a jagged wound running down from the edge of his eyebrow, the glass shards had just barely missed his eye. Flute grabbed his hat and clamped it back down on his head. But it was too late to cover up what the approaching crowd was now jabbering about in excited whispers.   
" Mazoku!!" accused one man.   
The brute that had earlier bothered Flute scoffed at the two of them. " The little lady wants to protect her Mazoku friend! How sickening…"   
There were more jeering comments towards Flute now. Whispers of "Mazoku lover!" fleeted through the crowd.   
A large mug flew through the air again from the depths of the crowd; Hamel winced as it hit home on the other side of his head.   
"Hamel!" Flute cried, she whirled around to face the crowd. "STOP IT! STOP!!"   
The crowd just laughed and began to bombard the two, plates, bowls, saucers, and all the food that was on them. Within seconds Flute and Hamel were dripping with corn and potato soup, and pieces of lettuce and onion stuck in their hair, meat scraps and bones flew through the air. Flute turned to wrap her arms around Hamel, in desperate attempt to protect him, for he was getting the worse of the downpour. She looked up, and gaped wide eyed as a large burlesque man stood over them with a huge wine jug--   
" Please…" Flute looked a him earnestly, mouthing the words, she shook her head slowly, "Please stop…" She closed her eyes and hunched over Hamel, tightening her grip around his shoulders, that jug… that must weigh fifty pounds…   
"Ha ha ha! What's the big tough Mazoku going to do now?! We'll get our revenge for what your kind has been doing to us these past weeks! HA! You'll pay for ALL of the damage your kind has caused."   
"N…No…" Hamel whispered. "I'm not--"   
" SHUT UP!"   
" I'm not… like them!"   
" Hamel…" Flute opened her eyes to look into his face. Through the dripping soup and dirt, his face was twisted up in anguish, what was he thinking?   
" Bull shit you're not! HA!" The huge man with the water jug sneered. " DIE!"   
"NO!" Flute cried and flinched down, ready for the final blow, but instead she felt a rush of air and the sound of something shattering. She looked up, daring to breathe, to see Tron crouched in front of them with his sword extended. The shattered water jug lay about his feet. The jeering and harassment of the crowd instantly stopped as they stared at the enraged blue haired kid.   
" If anyone wishes to harm either Hamel or Flute nee-chan, they'll have to get past ME first. " He challenged the crowd. They stood shocked, not knowing what to make of this kid. " WELL?!" Tron yelled angrily, looking all around. "Who want's to challenge the son of Shrinx! Prince of the Protecting Country of Dal Segno and sword master! EH?!"   
Silence filled the room. Then someone chuckled. Tron whirled around to face the aggressor.   
" Prince of Dal Segno? Why- that sorry country was destroyed months ago! Ha! Don't make me laugh…"   
Encouraged by this, the crowd began their jeering once again.   
" Little princes shouldn't play with swords!"   
" Tron…" Flute turned her head to see him, His shoulders shook with suppressed rage. She was scared that he'd blinding start attacking people. But then jumped as the sudden cadence from a piano filled the entire room. A burst of flame lit up in back of everyone. , The crowd turned panicked to see a large bird of fire hovering over Raiel's head, looking at them with piercing angry red eyes.   
" STOP THIS NOW!" Raiel ordered. The crowd instantly shrunk back as the fire bird swooped low over their heads, people dodged and clambered out of its way, until it had carved a path into the center of the milieu, then disappeared. Sizer stood in back of Raiel. Holding her Scythe casually slung over one shoulder and giving everyone "The Look of Death."   
" Anyone who dares to even move one inch towards our friends, will be breathing out their necks…." She growled, looking out from under her helmet.   
" THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" The insane screaming of the innkeeper, that had been drowned out until now drew forth. He stumbled into the open space the firebird had helped create and turned on Sizer and Raiel, then Back at Hamel, Flute, and Tron, spittle shot out of his mouth as he screamed in a mad rage. " EVERYONE! GO BACK TO YOUR TABLES! GO!"   
They looked hesitant, one man stepped forward, gesturing to Hamel, who staggered to his feet, Flute and Tron helping him. " But-- what about…"   
" Leave that to me!" The innkeeper's eyes narrowed dangerously, and as the crowd slowly dispersed he wheeled his way around to storm over to the group. Raiel and Sizer had joined Hamel, Flute, and Tron.   
" Hamel, let me see your wound, I'll heal it." Flute reached a hand up but the Innkeeper caught it quickly.   
" No more silly business!" He hissed, looking from one shocked face to the next. " I said, NO trouble! All of you! LEAVE NOW!"   
" But-- it's raining outside!" Tron cried.   
" It wasn't our fault!" Raiel narrowed his eyes angrily. " THEY were the ones that picked the fight!"   
" I'll leave." Hamel's voice was low and serious. Everyone turned to him in shock. He turned his one visible eye to the Innkeeper. " I'll leave here, but let the others stay, they are not Mazoku."   
" Ha-chan! No!" Raiel protested.   
The Innkeeper straightened, but said nothing.   
" They didn't provoke any fighting… It was my fault, so I will leave." Hamel continued.   
" Hamel! Don't go!" Tron's voice was shaky, as if on the verge of tears. " You're bleeding!"   
" I'm going with you!" Flute broke in. " It was partly my fault too!"   
Hamel put a hand on her shoulder, silencing her. And then turned again to the Innkeeper.   
" If I leave, will you let them stay?"   
He paused for a moment, and then nodded his agreement stiffly.   
Hamel nodded his head in return, and then turned to leave.   
" HAMEL!" Flute and Tron started towards him, but the look he gave them made them stop dead in their tracks.   
" I'll be ok. You all need to get sleep in warm beds tonight. Recover your strength. I'll see you in the morning." He whirled about again, and strode out the door. The Innkeeper turned to the rest of the group. Now eyeing Sizer with her Scythe and Raiel with his piano.   
" I suggest you put those monstrous things BACK, and head up to your rooms now, if you cause another stir, then it's all of you out in the rain!   
Sizer glared at him, then reluctantly went with Raiel back into the adjacent room. The innkeeper followed to make sure they did as they'd been told. Tron clutched at Flute's apron. " Flute- neechan, will he be ok?"   
" I…" She wanted to reassure him, but couldn't find the words to.   
A moment later, Raiel and Sizer arrived back with the innkeeper, under his watchful eye; the group trudged upstairs to their rooms. 

*** 

Tron sat with his head buried in Flute's apron and cried. Flute looked miserable too, but couldn't find the words to comfort him. She just stroked his head gently and looked out at the rain-streaked window.   
" Hamel…" She thought. "Why do you always torture yourself like this? Why do you always have to do this all on your own?"   
Obo perched on a bureau and surveyed the melancholy scene. As soon as he'd returned from his excursion he was shocked to hear of the nights events. And instantly when to inquire as to Hamel's whereabouts. But had come back with nothing.   
Sizer leaned against one of the bed frames, watching Flute. Raiel paced back and forth across the room.   
" I'll be happy when we leave this town… who wants to help these stupid people anyways? If they're being terrorized, then they're certainly getting what they deserve!" Tron mumbled between sobs, as well as mingling several swear words, which children his age shouldn't have knowledge of.   
" Tron… it's not their fault… they're just-- scared…" Flute whispered.   
" Look what they did to you though! Flute-neechan!" Tron eyed her, she was still covered in food and Flute had to grimace at strong odor of the spices in the corn soup that seemed to not want to leave her presence, no matter how hard she'd scrubbed herself.   
" I wonder if Ha-chan is ok…" Raiel stopped at the window and looked out. " I hope he's found some place of shelter…"   
"… I wonder if he's hungry…" Sizer muttered.   
Flute gasped. "He never got anything to eat! You're right…" She bit her lip, "Now that I remember it… he wasn't feeling too well before all the chaos happened." 

" Are you getting sick?"   
" I told you, I'm fine. I probably just overexerted myself today." 

Flute took a deep breath, and then nodded affirmatively, as if she'd just made up her mind about something very important. " I'm going to go find him…"   
" But--" Tron looked up from crying in her lap and sniffled. " If the innkeeper catches you downstairs, then we'll all be thrown out.   
Flute winked at him. "He just doesn't have to catch me!" She stood up and tiptoed towards the door, grabbing her backpack, she put in a thin blanket, an apple and a half a loaf of bread that she'd snagged from the dining area before being marched upstairs for the night.   
" I'm gonna come with you!" Tron jumped up and followed her.   
" Be careful you two." Raiel warned. " Even if you can't find him, come back within an hour or Sizer and I'll get worried."   
***   
The two tiptoed down the stairs and hung in the shadow of the doorway to the main room. They could hear the clattering of dishes in the backroom and the innkeeper's cackling laugh as he joked with his bookkeeper   
" Yeah-- I ought to just call the city guards and have them thrown out… the troublemakers nearly cost me my business!"   
"That bastard…" Tron growled under his breath. Flute stilled him with a hand on his shoulder.   
" We just wait until he leaves the room…" she whispered.   
They both jumped at the sound of the front door being violently thrown open and the sound of several pairs of heavy boots thumping on the wooden floors.   
" W-What is it!? What's happened?" The innkeeper's voice sounded immediately urgent. A rough voice answered him.   
" Trouble! We've sounded the city alarm, is everyone away in their beds?"   
" Yes…"   
" Lock and bar all doors and windows. Those monsters have managed to break down the southern gate. We don't want another massive panic like last time. Wake everyone! Ready the men to fight... bring the women and children down to the cellars where it will be safe for the time being. Grab whatever weapons you can find!"   
" Ohhh…. Ohhh no…" The innkeepers voice seemed to raise a few notes in panic and Flute and Tron heard the hasty shuffling of feet. " Trill! Trill!"   
He was calling for the barmaid. The girl hastily ran across the room from the kitchen.   
" Quickly, find all the house staff and get them to wake the house, bring the women and children to the cellar!"   
Flute's heart was pounding wildly. WHAT was it that had breached their gates? Mazoku? Most likely that… She gasped as an alarming thought ran through her head. HAMEL!   
"Hamel is out there alone! Without protection or his violin!" She blurted it out without thinking. Tron quickly put a hand to her mouth to silence her, but it was too late. The innkeeper heard her, and in a flash was around the corner to meet them face to face.   
" WHAT are you two doing here?!" He cried exasperated. " They have descended again…quickly, go with Trill, she'll show you to the cellars…"   
"They? Who!?" Flute and Tron cried exasperated.   
" Yes-- go quickly now. Down where it's safe…" He seemed to be in such an agitated state that he didn't have time to scold or reprimand them.   
Trill walked up and put a hand on Tron's shoulder. But he violently threw her hand away and dashed for the door.   
" Flute-neesan! Don't worry I'll find Hamel!"   
"TRON!" Flute cried, she lunged after him, but the innkeeper caught her wrist and pulled her back.   
" Don't you go running out to your death too!"   
" NO! LET GO! TRON COME BACK!!"   
The Guards that were still in the room whirled around, ready to catch Tron, he slipped past their outstretched arms and dashed out the door, disappearing into the darkness and the pouring rain.   
Flute thrashed violently, but the innkeepers grip was strong and he was not about to let her go too. " NO! TRON!!"   
Raiel, Sizer, and Obo had hung back against the closed door to their room, holding their breath hoping that Flute and Tron would escape all right. But the sudden silence of the night was pierced with a scream.   
" NO! LET GO! TRON COME BACK!"   
Raiel jumped. "That was Flute!"   
" Something's happened…" Sizer grimaced and made for the door.   
" FLUTE!" Raiel flung the door open and bolted down the stairs, Sizer in close pursuit with Obo following behind.   
Her cries didn't subside. "NO! TRON!!"   
"FLUTE!!!!" Raiel took the steps two by two and burst into the main dining area, he saw the innkeeper struggling to hold Flute still and seemed to be dragging her towards a back room.   
She looked terror stricken, with wide alarmed eyes; she noticed Raiel and reached out with one free hand. "RAIEL-SAN! SIZER-SAN! TRON IS---"   
"Shut up! You're going to cause a panic!" The innkeeper hissed under his breath at her and clamped a hand over her mouth. True enough, some of the guests poked sleepy heads out of the their doors. Muttering for them to shut up or ask what was going on.   
" That's enough!" Obo dove at the innkeeper, flapping his wings wildly. The innkeeper stopped dead in his tracks and stared.   
" That bird just talked?!"   
Flute took the momentary confusion to wrench herself free from his grip. She dashed for the front door and out into the rain.   
" FLUTE!" Sizer cried.   
" She's gonna get herself killed!" The innkeeper growled under his breath.   
" What do you mean?" Demanded Raiel.   
" Why am I even talking to you! YOU--" He pointed at Raiel angrily. " You can do magic with that cursed god damn piano, get it! And fight!"   
" FIGHT? What the--"   
" YOU!" He pointed at Sizer. "You fight too."   
" Fight what!?"   
But the innkeeper was in too much disarray; he turned without answering and ran up the stairs to the guest's rooms. " They're back…we've gotta fight… we're all going to die… this time…" 

Chapter 3- Night of Chaos 

Raiel and Sizer looked at each other confused, then over at Obo. Who flew over and perched on Trill's shoulder. The girl sighed loudly as the innkeeper could be heard banging on doors and shouting for the guests to wake up.   
" WAKE UP! THEY'RE HERE!!" His voice could be heard.   
" I'm not moving until someone tells me what's going on." Sizer hissed angrily. Raiel looked towards the open door in apprehension where Flute and Tron had dashed.   
Trill stepped forward, looking at both with wide terror stricken eyes. "This…town has been under siege for about two months now. Dragons have come upon us. No one knows why because they were peaceful and lived up in the mountains until just recently. Everyone thinks the Mazoku are driving them… They come down here at night." The girl put a hand to her mouth, as her voice grew shakier with suppressed emotion. " Most of our fighters have been killed… and a lot of others have already left the town. Only those that are still here are those too stubborn, old, or too ill to move. I don't know if our town will be able to survive another siege of this sort!"   
"Dragons?" Obo gawked, " This… this is bad… Raiel! Sizer!"   
" H-hai!?" Raiel and Sizer stood to attention.   
" Get your weapons! We have to find Flute, Tron, and Hamel FAST!"   
" Obo-- are they really that dangerous?" Raiel asked as he snatched up his piano, Sizer her scythe and they both dashed outside into the night.   
" The Dragon Corps? I thought they were destroyed!" Sizer said bitterly. "The second Sforzando war… Clari-sama sucked them into a black hole."   
" They were! Not a single one left!" Raiel agreed.   
" I'll come with you!" Trill's voice broke their concentration.   
Sizer rolled her eyes and turned around to chide her.   
" Shhh!!" Obo quickly cut her short. "Stay alert!"   
No sooner did he say this as the sound of heavy footfalls suddenly echoed forth. From around the corner, a sleek beast about the size of a tiger entered into the small square in front of the inn.   
"W-What?"   
" T-That's NOT one of the Dragon Corps!" Sizer hissed between clenched teeth.   
The Dragon was dark Grey, covered with shiny scales that glittered in the light of the partially full moon; the rain ran over it, making it glisten like the skin of a salamander. Its powerful black wings were partially folded in back and as it breathed you could see a slight red glow of flame issuing from its nostrils. It froze at the site of the Pianist and the Angel, and opened a mouth filled with sharp teeth to let forth a hiss of warning.   
" It saw us…" Raiel whispered through the side of his mouth to Obo. "What do we do?"   
" Be ready, it will pounce…"   
They both waited, holding baited breath when suddenly from behind them in the doorway to the Inn. There was a piercing scream.   
" BEHIND YOU!" Trill cried.   
"Shimatta!" Sizer swung her scythe around as fast as lighting. Another dragon had spotted them from behind and pounced. The dragon darted out of the way of the immediate danger of the scythe, only getting a few scales shaved off in the process by its blade. With a mighty scream of rage, it issued forth an inferno of billowing flame from its gaping jaws.   
" SIZER-SAN!" Raiel cried.   
" RAIEL!" It was Obo. " WATCH OUT! THE OTHER-"   
Raiel didn't have time to even turn before he felt a sharp pain run through his entire body as the weight of the beast threw him backward. Its teeth were sharply embedded in his shoulder.   
" AHH!!"   
" Raiel!" Sizer had dodged the flame, though half her hair had not. Due to the intense heat, the hair was singed away. She swung her scythe at the other advancing dragon; it darted out of the way. "RAIEL!"   
" D-DAMN IT!" Raiel's face recoiled in pain. The creature continued to cling to his shoulder, its teeth sinking in further.   
" HAAAA!" Sizer twirled the blade and made another sweeping arc to chop of her attacker's head. It once again, dodged the blade easily. But what it didn't suspect was that it's indented victim could also fly! Using the momentum from the blade, she spread her wings and twisted up into the sky like a corkscrew. She did it so quickly that the beast didn't have time to catch up with her, for it had immediately looked back down at the ground for her as soon as it dodged her scythe.   
" AAAAAHHHHH!!" She came down on it with full force, the blade met home and the dragon let out one strangled cry, before collapsing onto the ground.   
Sizer didn't waist a second after this, she swooped upon Raiel's attacker and easily sliced it in half as it raised its head to meet her challenge.   
"Hurry! Get out of here!!" Obo ordered them. "They'll smell the blood of their comrades and come here." The bird then turned to Trill, who stood in the doorway with her mouth hanging wide open and face turned white as a sheet. " Young lady, I suggest you go and hide somewhere now."   
"H-Hai!" She turned and went back inside the Inn, closing the door quickly.   
" Are you ok?" Sizer asked Raiel as they hurried away.   
" Y-Yeah… I think…" Raiel winced as he put his right hand to his shoulder, afraid to see what the extent of the damage was.   
" Can you play your piano?"   
" I think so…" He could at least still move both hands.   
" Over here! Try this place!" Obo flapped his wings towards an overturned wagon that stood in a corner of two buildings. " Get under the wagon!"   
They obeyed him instantly. Sizer sighed loudly and Raiel sat back, trying to ignore the pain. Good thing he was used to never being on full blood supply.   
" Th… Those monsters…" Raiel panted. " Where did they come from?"   
" Those aren't just Mazoku…" Sizer muttered, She fingered her singed hair gingerly. " Those things are REAL dragons…"   
" Ten times more dangerous than the Dragon Corps… " Obo said. " 500 years ago or so… The Mazoku wanted to recruit these Dragons to be on the side of the Mazoku. But the Highest and Oldest Dragon, the leader of these lesser dragons, Allegro, refused to become involved with the fight between Mazoku and Human. He wanted nothing more than peace for his own kind. And would have nothing to do with our quarrels. Because of this refusal, Kestra was angered. He vowed that Allegro's "empire" of Dragons would end in destruction and chaos. And that Kestra himself would see that no Dragon would ever survive to walk the earth again as long as he lived."   
" But… Kestra is…"   
" Yes-- That is why there are still some Dragon's left on this earth today. After the refusal by the Great Dragon, the Mazoku began their massacre. The Great Dragon was killed just before the "sealing" of the box happened. With Kestra gone, but no leader, the remaining dragons that had managed to survive retreated into the far mountains and took to hiding. Without Allegro, born when the Earth was born… they had no form of leadership and as Kestra promised, their empire was destroyed. However-- there are still some left, as you can see. And I may guess that they have populated quite a bit over the last 500 years."   
" What do we do?" Sizer asked. " Are they being controlled by Bass? Why would they attack humans? Mazoku are the ones who destroyed their empire."   
" No… they would never follow a Mazoku under normal circumstances… but-- I don't know why. They take no orders save the Great Dragon's.... So… what kind of power would unite them like this?"   
Raiel had been quiet through this oration, and spoke up in a sudden urgency. " Do they want territory?"   
"Eh?" Obo and Sizer looked at Raiel, he sat cross-legged, one hand over his wound, face twisted in thought.   
" They probably have no grudge against the Humans… they just populated quite a bit over the past 500 years… If the mountains aren't enough for them anymore-- they'll want more territory, but this village poses as a threat and they want to claim this as their land, if the humans leave…"   
" Too late for that now, they're here and by the looks of it aren't leaving until everyone is dead." Sizer shook her head in frustration. "WHO would be able to control them? Maybe the territory thing has SOMETHING to do with it but I'm sure that there's something else here… Something more too it… Why do they insist on killing? If they're intelligent creatures as you claim Obo…and land is ALL they want… then wouldn't it be wiser to warn the humans to leave BEFORE attacking them?"   
Raiel was silent for a long while, then finally sighed. " I don't know…"   
" Where are all the villagers that the innkeeper was screaming about?"   
" Maybe they're all hiding. Trill said that most of the fighters have been killed."   
" I'd feel safer hiding myself." Raiel confessed. "Than fight these monsters." 

There was another long pause before a sudden, piercing scream brought everyone to attention.   
  
Raiel gasped. " That was Flute!"   
" DAMN!" Sizer put her hand on her scythe. " She, Tron and Hamel…"   
" We've got to find them! We'll figure this whole thing out later!" Obo flew out from under the wagon.   
Sizer followed Raiel soon after, and the moment they left the safe cover of the wagon, they found themselves face to face with three surprised, and angry dragons. 

*** 

Flute had no idea where she was going, she just ran.   
" TROM!" She cried. " HAAAAMEL!!!"   
She turned a corner, and another, and another… yelling more, until her voice was hoarse and all she could do was search.   
" Hamel…? Tron?" She thought she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head, it was suddenly gone.   
" Hamel?" She walked in that direction. "Tron?"   
Suddenly, something grabbed her and yanked her hard into an alleyway. Flute screamed.   
" SHHHH!!" A small hand clamped over her mouth. It was Tron!   
Flute recovered as he took his hand away. "Tron?" She whispered hastily. " I've been looking all over for you!"   
" Shhh…. Flute-neesan…" Tron looked about suspiciously. "We have to keep moving."   
" Eh?"   
" There's something out there…"   
They walked down the alleyway to the next cross street, after making sure the coast was clear, he led her by the hand quickly and they crouched behind some crates.   
" What's going on?" Flute whispered.   
" I don't know… but…" Tron's eyes narrowed. He was so much a kid, but at the same time so much an adult when he looked serious like that. "Whatever it is, it's been following us…"   
" Have you found Hamel yet?"   
"No… And what are you doing here Flute nee-chan?"   
Flute shivered from the rain and wiped some strands of hair out of her eyes. " I couldn't let you go out here alo--"   
She was cut off as he hastily clamped a hand over her mouth. "There it is!"   
They watched in silence as a sleek form entered into their line of sight. It looked alike a huge winged lizard!   
" Dragon!?!" Tron whispered.   
Instantly sensing their presence, the Dragon turned and leaped in the air, spreading its wings and diving for the crates like a bullet. Flute gawked in shock as Tron grabbed her, pulling her out of the way and back into the alley they'd first come from just as it crashed into the crates.   
" Flute-neechan!!" Tron looked back to see the Dragon shake its head and turn to look at him again, this time approaching with more caution. " Run! I'll hold it off for you to escape!!"   
"B-But…."   
He had his sword out, she could see his hands were shaking with fear, but his eyes were determined. " I'll protect you! So RUN!"   
She nodded slowly. " I'll find help!" She turned and dashed back down the alleyway. 

*** 

"ARRGHH! THEY KEEP ON COMING!" Sizer looked up from her most recent kill to meet another dragonhead on. Scythe swinging in the air. And the sound of Raiel's piano pierced the unrelenting shrieking of the beasts as they fell prey to his firebird.   
"THAT'S IT! Hi no Tori-kun!!" Raiel's face was set and determined as they lunged through the sky. " Don't be afraid to peck their eyes out!! HA HA-- OUCHH!!"   
A dragon had gotten him from behind, it's teeth sinking into the previous wound, and it had obviously detected his weakness and gone straight for it. Raiel screamed in pain, his fingers left the piano and the Firebird, no longer with direction landed confused on the ground, trying to somehow combat the creature attacking his master on it's back, but with little success.   
" D-Damnn…" Raiel tried to claw the creature's eyes, but another dragon came and clamped it's jaws down on his other arm. He heard a loud crack as it pierced and splintered the bone.   
" AHHHHH!!"   
  
Sizer wasn't having much more luck. Obo had gone ahead to look for Flute. And it seemed as if she'd been fighting four hours on end, the waves kept on coming. They moved through the air as if the law of gravity or momentum didn't even apply to them. Changing direction on the turn of a die. They could avoid her scythe easily. Her face was singed and her armor created an oven effect whenever hit with the fire. While it protected her, it made her uncomfortably hot, and even more tired.   
"Damn it! What do you want?!" She yelled at them, trying to fend off two with one swing. One of them sent a huge ball of flame, hitting her wing and she cried out as an excruciating pain ran up through her back. Burnt feathers littered about everywhere. She fell out of the sky like a rock, the same two dragons lost no time in pouncing on their fallen prey.   
"AHHHHH!"   
She could hear Raiel, She new he was in no better shape.   
"D-Damn it…" Pain ripped through every part of her body, She couldn't move her leg, and shuttered to think of the damage the fire had caused her right wing. The fall had caused a few ribs to crack, her breathing was heavily labored.   
Her last hope, clasping her scythe in both hands she brought it to her lips and played a quick few notes. The sudden loud and high-pitched trill caught the dragon's attention, and out of the sky an army or reinforcements emerged. Eight Valkyries in matching red armor carrying long lances charged straight for the two dragons attacking Sizer. They couldn't even react before each one was skewered in four different places at once.   
" Sizer-sama!" Rossweisse knelt next to their fallen leader. " Sizer-sama! Are you ok?"   
" Sizer-sama! You're hurt!"   
"Sizer-sama!"   
" Help…Raiel… "She managed to breathe out, she could feel her consciousness quickly fading away.   
The Valkyries turned to see Raiel, his firebird had managed to get the dragon's attention enough to get it to let go of him, and was doing it's best to protect the pianist while the dragons circled threateningly.   
The job was done with little difficulty. A temporary relief as the last dragon fell to the Valkyries lances. Raiel staggered to his feet and made his way over to Sizer with the help of Hi no Tori-kun.   
"Sizer-sama… your wing…" tears stung his eyes as he looked down on her. She was breathing shallowly, and her face was twisted in pain. "Where… where is Flute-chan when you need her…"   
" Heh… don't…worry…about me." She muttered, trying her best to rise.   
" Sizer-sama! Don't move! You'll hurt yourself more!" The Valkyries all hurried to her aid. She smiled at them and waved them away.   
" I want you all to split up, and look for Flute, Tron, or Hamel." She said. " I just hope that no one is dead yet."   
"Hai!"   
Raiel looked at his firebird. " Hi No Tori-kun, go with them and help look. If there's anyone injured you can carry them on your back, get them out of the town if you have to."   
The firebird looked at Raiel sadly, Raiel shook his head and smiled. " Don't worry about me, hurry up!"   
  
They watched the Valkyries, and the firebird rise into the air and then instantly separate in nine different directions.   
" Sizer-san, can you fly?"   
She tried to flex her wing and grimaced. " I don't think so, can you play your piano?"   
Raiel shook his head, his right arm was broken and his left shoulder barely functioned enough to even hope to move his arm. " I never mastered it with my toes… unfortunately…"   
She smiled at his attempt to lighten their situation. "Raiel… if we all get out of here alive, remind me to give you a real kiss…"   
The moment was broken however, by a loud hiss in back of them. Both turned around. There stood on all fours, with wings unfurled, a dragon easily twice the size of the ones they'd been fighting until now.   
"W-What…" Raiel muttered.   
" A female…" Sizer whispered.   
The female dragon looked at the dead bodies of its fellow dragons, slowly rolling it's head from side to side, and then looked on Sizer and Raiel with a glare of the utmost anger. It's eyes turned red, and it took a step forward, nostrils flaring.   
Supporting Sizer, Raiel took a step back for every step forward the female dragon took.   
" It looks… really mad." He muttered.   
" This is the end…" She lifted her scythe up, grimacing against the pain in her chest.   
" Don't say that!"   
" You don't understand… there's no hope to defeat her in the state we are in now!"   
The she-dragon let forth a roar and pounced. Sizer and Raiel both shut their eyes, prepared for the impact...   
But no impact came.   
Instead, there was a sudden bright blast. Erupting before them, blowing both off their feet and a few meters backward in the process.   
"Ahh!" Sizer sat up wearily, daring to open her eyes, and what she saw made her heart skip. The she-dragon lay motionless on the ground a good 20 feet from them, also blown back by the explosion but had received an irreparably larger amount of damage.   
" What happened?" Raiel had a similar reaction.   
" Such a bother…" A familiar voice floated over from behind them. They turned around stunned to see a tall figure standing poised, with one hand fingering a cross shaped earring and the other on his hip. Massive locks of Blonde hair fell down his back, with part of it tied in front and thrown over one shoulder.   
Raiel gawked, "Clari-sama?" 

****   
"Hello! Anyone in here? HELLO!? I need help! Where is the Inn!" Flute banged on yet another locked and bolted door. But there was no answer.   
" I bet most of the people have evacuated or are hiding…" She bit her lip in annoyance and continued in her search. "Where could Sizer and Raiel-san be?" She thought they must still be back at the Inn if they didn't go looking for her, and she was hopelessly lost!   
A sudden explosion from behind made her jump. Wheeling around she looked in shock as a huge burst of flame erupted one of the buildings on the block she was walking down. Shielding her eyes she dashed away from the sudden inferno.   
" Oh Gods… this is a nightmare!" She turned a corner and froze face to face with the scaled head of an angry dragon. She caught her breath and held as still as she possibly could, hardly daring to even breath. As if that would do much good… The creature was surprised too, but reacted in a much different manner. She could see the whites of its eyes, and the flaring of its nostrils as it breathed a thin smoke in anticipation for the kill.   
" N…Nice… dragon…" She couldn't think of anything else to say. She took a step back and the dragon pounced.   
" AHHH!!" Flute brought her hands to her face in quick reflex. A searing pain shot up her arm as claws met flesh. "AHHH!! HAMEL! RAIEL-SAN! SIZER-"   
The creature froze suddenly, backing away from her. Flute stopped her screaming, and blinked startled. Looking out of the corner of her eye, the dragon just sat and watched her with one head titled to the side. What was it doing?   
She sat half way up, the dragon sniffed a few times, bringing its narrow nose closer to her. Then with a howl, turned and flew off in the opposite direction, leaving Flute to watch after it in shock.   
"W-What…. What was that about?" She thought to herself. "Why would it spare me?" She stood up, warm blood dripped down her left arm, she tried her best to ignore it as she walked on, this time much shakier and less sure of herself than before. "It let me live?"   
More houses were bursting into flame, she looked about in confusion. The rain intensified, her bangs were plastered to her face, and one of her hair ribbons had gotten lost after being attacked by that dragon. Shivering from the cold, she continued her search. The rain fell as heavily as ever, plastering her hair to the sides of her face and small waterfalls cascaded off the rim of her hat. Blinking back salty tears that mingled with the fresh fallen water, Flute continued on. She still had not the faintest idea where she was. The smell of burnt wood and smoke tingled her nostrils as she separated herself from the burning houses. More were set aflame with each passing minute. "The town is going to burn down… everyone is going to die! Oh-- Hamel where ARE you!?"   
Stumbling blindly into another Alleyway, she tripped over a broken pipe and landed heavily on the same arm that had been injured earlier, in the middle of a puddle no less that was the receiving end for a tall buildings drainage system. She let a small cry escape her lips and then she sat up, feeling the cold water soaking through her shoes and the ends of her dress, everything suddenly seemed so hopeless.   
" H-Hamel…" She cried. "HAMELLLL!!"   
"F…Flute…"   
The weak voiced response sent a tremor up her spine. It came from just a little down the dark alleyway. She couldn't see a thing, she splashed onwards through muddy puddles reaching out with her hands blindly, until she felt the soft fabric of a cape right near the far wall.   
" H-Hamel!"   
"…" There was no response from him. She tried hard to make out his face in the darkness, but he was concealed completely in black.   
" Hamel?"   
A gasp of labored breathing was her only response. Worried, she put a hand on his chest, His heart beat faintly echoing a reassurance that he was alive. Why wasn't he responding to her?   
" Hamel-- are you hurt? Please say something!"   
Still no response, She felt her way up to his face. Finally, as her hands cupped his cheeks she discovered his face was wet but not only with the rainwater. He was burning hot to the touch!   
" You have a fever!!"   
He coughed faintly, "F…Flute… stop… we must go north!"   
" What are you talking about?"   
" The Mazoku, I won't! The Mazoku… STOP it!"   
" Hamel!" She was really worried now. She'd suspected he was getting sick. But being out in the cold rain must have really done it to him! She didn't know just how high his temperature was. Could he be having delusions? "Hamel, wake up! Wake up!" She tried shaking him gently, there was no way she could leave him like that, but she had to find help for Tron!   
" At least… let me bring down your fever!" She concentrated, putting her hands to his forehead and attempted to heal him. "Don't worry Hamel…"   
It was a strange sensation that encompassed her instead though. His thoughts, his feelings that would normally be shared with her as she healed him did not enter her mind! Or-- was she not healing him? Flute opened her eyes and put her hand back on his forehead, the fever was just as high as ever!   
Confused, she tried again.   
Still no effect! Flute blinked back tears confused. "WHY? Why can't I--?"   
She shook her head. "No time… I don't have time to be confused! Oh-- Hamel this is the WORST possible time to be sick! Hamel, it'll be ok! You'll be ok…I'll take care of you…" Propping his body up, she put one of his arms over her shoulder and hoisted him up, trying to ignore the blood that continued to drip down her left arm. "That was only a scratch…" She told herself. " It'll be ok…"   
He was a great deal taller than she was, and his feet dragged along the ground. But Flute was strong, and she gritted her teeth, trying to make her way back. " Just hold on!"   


Meanwhile, in the Northern Capital of Hameln… 

"BASS-SAMAAA!! BASS-SAMAAA!!!" Guitar galloped through the long stone archways, up winding steps and through a massive set of iron doors with two grotesque gargoyles at either side keeping vigil. A young teenage boy, looking no more than seventeen or eighteen years old turned to meet him with dark eyes devoid of any glimmer of thought or emotion. In his right hand he held an ugly blue skinned, black bearded head that regarded the Mazoku's 4th King with a mixture of annoyance and confusion.   
" What is it Guitar?" The head said roughly. Guitar stopped before him and made a quick but fluid bow.   
" Bass-sama…. Approaching the fortress… thousands of them…"   
"…?"   
" They've annihilated every border army they've come across! And they are approaching here! We will be under attack very shortly! With both Dragon and Phoenix Corps gone, we are in a dangerous situation!"   
Bass looked at him with a surprised eye. " Who is here?"   
" A vast army of dragons!"   
" United?"   
" Apparently so!"   
He was silent, quickly thinking it seemed. Guitar shifted his weight from one hoofed foot to another when Bass gave the orders. " … Ready the Beastmen Corps, Put Orgel in charge of my Corps… and bring Vocal here…"   
" H-Hai… oh no, Bass-sama you're not going to use him are you?"   
" You question my orders?"   
" Oh! Oh no Bass-sama… never… I shall go right now and fetch Vocal-sama…" Guitar turned and left the room, under his breath as he went through the doors, he spat out the words. "That criminal!" 

Chapter 4- Dragon's Curse 

"Kyaaaa!! That ones a beauty, what I wouldn't KILL for it! Ha ha!" Vocal licked his lips diabolically as he turned from one page to another in his biker's monthly magazine. If there was one thing that the infamous criminal, enemy to both man and Mazoku loved, it was a nice long read after a mass execution.   
He was interrupted by a sudden loud knock on the door.   
" I'm busy!" Vocal called out angrily, throwing his magazine into the corner and picking up another one off a pile about two feet tall lying next to his bed.   
" Vocal-sama, Bass-sama wishes to speak to you." It was Guitar's voice.   
" I'll go when I feel like it dog-butt." Vocal said casually, flipping open the new Magazine straight to a centerfold and turned the Magazine sideways to get a better view of its contents.   
" But, Vocal-sama," The voice through the door sounded very insistent. " Perhaps you haven't heard, there's going to be some commotion in Hameln very soon."   
" And who gives a rats ass? ME! That's who… So get lost."   
" Very well, but… I don't think Bass-sama will take it well that you are disobeying his direct orders… It might not go very well with him." Guitar turned to walk away when the door sprung open. He turned his head around just in time to get hit squarely with a huge ball on the end of a chain. " AHH!" Guitar flew straight back and crashed against a stone wall, both sets of eyes wheeling.   
Vocal swung the ball and caught it with his other hand with a sadistic grin on his face. " Ok ok, I get your point dog breath, I'm goin'. Damn that Bass… I swear I'll kill him…" He turned in the opposite direction and walked down the hall casually, pegging every Mazoku that he passed with the giant wrecking ball.   
" B-Bass-sama…" Guitar watched him leave, then picked himself up off the ground and dusted himself off. " He'd better know what he's doing… this ought to be very interesting…" 

* 

" PLEASE OPEN UP!" Flute pounded on doors, she kicked, cried, screamed, pleaded. But it was no hope, there simply was no one who would come to her aid. She had to keep on moving. Hamel was getting heavy, and he was speaking incoherent nonsense in her ear that made her even more nervous. As if things weren't bad enough!   
" Hamel… please wake up!" She hurried as fast as she could through the streets, burning buildings lighting up the night sky and the rain made a dense thick smoke that choked and made her eyes water. She could hardly see the shapes of people running by her. Some clutching small bundles of clothes, others searching for lost loved ones. No one would pay her any heed.   
" All the houses are on fire…" She thought. " I can't find Raiel-san, Sizer-san, Tron or Obo anywhere!"   
A heavyset man ran around a corner with a crying child in his grasp, he didn't even see Flute and Hamel before crashing full on into them. Flute fell backward awkwardly on top of Hamel, hitting the ground hard.   
" GET OUTTA MY WAY!" The man looked down at them angrily and then continued on with the screaming child held tightly in one hand.   
Flute looked back after them for a moment in shock. Then felt Hamel stir slightly underneath her. With a cry she sprung up and turned about to look at him.   
" Hamel Hamel!!"   
He had his eyes open! He was looking at her, but at the same time… he seemed to not be looking at her.   
" M…Mom…"   
" Eh?"   
Her momentary confusion was distracted however, by the swift sound of wings.   
" Flute! You're ok?"   
" Obo!" Flute looked up to see the small black crow land on her shoulder, he looked tired, and his eyes seemed to droop.   
" Flute, thank God you're alright…" Obo paused for a second, as if trying to catch breath. " There's…something wrong here… terribly wrong…"   
" No kidding! Obo- are you ok? You didn't get attacked too did you?"   
" No… I'm… just a bit tired."   
Flute could feel this talons dig into her shoulder as he steadied himself, determined not to fall off. She bit her lip.   
" You're sick too?"   
" Just-- a little dizzy," Obo muttered. " It'll pass… what's happened to Hamel?"   
"He's very sick Obo! He has a fever, but I…" She looked down ashamed, almost embarrassed to continue. " I… couldn't heal him! I don't know why… this has never happened before. I should have at least been able to bring down the fever…"   
" There's something going on that's out of your control. We'll figure out what it is later. First you must get to safety. " Obo looked around wearily and then pointed with one wingtip towards a large side street that veered off to their right. "Go this way, and hurry… These buildings will collapse soon, we don't want to get trapped!"   
She nodded and went to take Hamel again, but he hit her hand away in a confused desperation.   
" Mom!! Where's mom?!!" His voice raised to a high note in panic as he sat up on his elbows. Flute looked at Obo nervously, Obo shook his head and closed his eyes. Flute took a deep breath and knelt next to him, taking his right hand in both of hers. Hamel didn't object, but he stiffened as she brought it up towards her chest.   
" Hamel… it's me! It's Flute!"   
He blinked a few times confused, as if fighting with his own inner conscious to remember.   
" Remember? The 'Flower Fairy?' … all your practical jokes… using Marionette Version… and… and all the times you dressed me as a Monkey for your travelling performance? Nee-- Hamel remember that?"   
Hamel stared at her for another full second and then pulled his hand away quickly. He reminded Flute of a scared little child. He seemed to not even be hearing her and only rolled into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest. Flute made tight fists in her apron and continued to watch him, desperate for some sign of recognition.   
" Flute, its no use…" Obo said. " His fever is so high, he doesn't even know if what he's in right now is real or a dream…"   
Flute brought her hands to her mouth and shook her head. " Obo… what can I do? How do I bring it down? I don't know!!"   
" Calm down! There's nothing you can do… if you can't heal him we need to get him to a doctor… he--" Obo stopped suddenly and Flute stiffened as she felt his weight slide from her shoulder. " Obo? OBO!?" She looked down to see him on the ground, flapping wings meekly.   
" S-sorry…" He sat with head bowed. " Just… lost my balance for a second… I…"   
" Obo you are sick! Not another word! Here…" Flute picked him up and tucked him in her front pocket. " It'll be ok."   
" Thank you, Princess…"   
" Ok… Now for Hamel." She stood up and was about to try and attempt picking him up again. But never made it that far before she found herself caught from the side and thrust away from Hamel. A dragon had been crouching amidst the smoke, unseen until it pounced. And by then it was too late.   
" FLUTE!!" Obo cried. She landed hard on the ground with it on top snarling, Her hands cupped to her front pocket instinctively to protect Obo. The Dragon's claws dug into both shoulders.   
" H…HAMELLL!!" She closed her eyes against the sight of its razor sharp teeth, shuddering at the hot smoking breath that blew in her face.   
Then, it sniffed. The dragon instantly ceased its hostility, it brought its nose straight up to her face and took a big long sniff. Flute lay paralyzed underneath it, trying her best to ignore the pain on both shoulders. Then the weight was gone. The dragon had jumped off of her.   
Flute looked through the corner of her eye at it, the Dragon watched her for an instant. The not-to-distant figure of Hamel turned suddenly to watch, this movement catching the dragons attention.   
He was on his knees, eyes wide open to pinpoints and he stared straight ahead at nothing in particular. The fire around him, the smell of blood and death made his breath come out in gasps. And the sleek beast that had just attacked Flute was now facing him, crouched low and ready to pounce. Its eyes were sharp set and it hissed a low warning.   
"HAMEL! LOOK OUT!" Flute cried. Without warning or thinking, Flute sprung up from the ground and dashed over to Hamel, She stood in front of him in the way of the dragon.   
" It… won't kill me… it's happened twice… can't be a coincidence!" She tried to her best to reassure herself. She held both arms outspread, protecting him. " GO AWAY!" She cried, praying that the dragon would listen. If it let her live twice in a row, perhaps there was something that gave her power over it. Or, at least she hoped.   
Obo watched in alarm. Knowing perfectly well that if it did pounce on her, they both would be goners. But the fact remained that it hadn't killed Flute when it could just as easily have ripped out her throat that one time. Why was that?   
The Dragon hissed, but did not move. As if it was warning her to move out of the way of it's prey. Flute bit her lip and stood her ground.   
"I'm not moving! Go away! You can't hurt him!"   
The dragon hissed low again and with more malice than the first time, it rose from it's crouched position. 

Hamel, meanwhile, was trying to make sense of his densely clouded mind. He felt like the whole world around him was rotating, endlessly spinning and he was the only one staying perfectly stationary. One minute he saw a beautiful Goddess with long golden hair, and back facing him. The next moment there was a girl with a pink dress and pigtails. Her arms outstretched in front of him. In the depths of his mind there was a voice crying, pleading.   
" No!! I won't let you hurt him!"   
A woman's voice? The scene was playing in his mind, the same scene that he saw right now. It was the goddess again! Her long flowing, gold hair almost touched her toes. And she carried a violin. She folded her arms around him lovingly. Hamel was a suddenly a child, crying and scared. The children had thrown stones at him and called him a Monster and he'd run home early from school, ashamed of the horn on his head. But the figure just held him and spoke soothing words. Her face, her touch was so familiar…   
" Mother…"   
" Were the kids making fun of you? You mustn't listen to them…" Her voice was sweet and gentle. And he felt comforted. He closed his eyes   
" Mother… there you are…"   
" Hamel, you mustn't make your mother sad…"   
" Mother?"   
" I love you."   
And suddenly her embrace was no longer there. Crying out, he opened his eyes. " MOTHER?!"   
There she was, her figure standing in front of him, arms outstretched, back facing him, just like before...   
" You can't hurt him! I won't let you!" her voice cried out. A dark figure loomed over her, fire blazing from its nostrils. It's eyes glowed red in the darkness, illuminated by smoke, the taste of blood suddenly filled his mouth.   
" MOM!" Something inside of him snapped. " MOTHER!! STOP!" 

Flute barely had the time to look back before Hamel pushed her sharply to the side and sprung at the dragon, screaming in a mad rage.   
"HAMEL!" It was Oboe's voice that she heard as she fell back sharply. Flute barely had time to gasp before she made contact with the ground. Pain shot through her entire body as her head hit something hard and sharp, her vision exploded into millions of indiscernible colors for a split second before blackness overtook her. 

** 

" Clary-sama! What are… you doing here?" Raiel tried his best to smile but it only came out as a grimace. Clary flipped a piece of hair behind his shoulder, and nonchalantly raised his other hand. He whispered a few chosen phrases just as two dragons suddenly jumped out of hiding and they both went up in flames in a matter of seconds.   
" Derrrr…" Raiel looked at him amazed as Clary cracked his knuckles and yawned.   
" That should do it. Hey- Corn…"   
Raiel and Sizer noticed another figure emerge from the shadows. None other than Clary's hyper active little sister, Cornet.   
" Hai! Onii-sama!"   
Clary held out his hand and she placed a crystal ball about 8 inches in diameter into his palm. " Thank you." He turned back to Raiel and Sizer, who both regarded him dubiously.   
" Where is Princess Flute and everyone else?" He asked.   
Raiel looked down ashamed. " Umm… Flute and Hamel… and Trom are all…umm…"   
" Missing…" Sizer finished.   
" WHAT?" Clari, loosing all composure in a matter of seconds almost dropped the crystal ball.   
Cornet was in front of Raiel in a flash, grabbing him by the collar and shaking him.   
" My darling Hamel-sama is…ohh--" she gave a quick glance to her stupefied brother, then continued shaking him with even more vigor. " I mean-- the Princess and everyone are missing? How could you!?"   
" A--Ahhh… please… stop…." Raiel was already quickly loosing consciousness and Cornet certainly wasn't making matters any better. As for Sizer, with her support currently being shaken out of his wits, she lost her balance and fell face first into the dirt… as if it wasn't bad enough already…   
" My Valkyries and Raiel's firebird are searching for them right now." She muttered through a mouthful of dirt. Cornet let Raiel go and he fell down next to Sizer.   
Clari had meanwhile regained composure, he flashed a serious eye at his sister. "Corn, you go and help in the search. I will stay with these two."   
" Hai, Onii-sama!" Cornet bowed quickly and in a flash was gone.   
Clari turned, tucked the crystal ball away in his robes and then stooped to pick up Sizer. She blushed slightly. " Oh- sorry… for…"   
" It's ok. You're leg and wing is broken…" He said seriously.   
Sizer was not accustomed too ever getting help when she was hurt, let alone ever been carried anywhere in her LIFE. If she'd been with the Mazoku, anyone who would have dared would have been dead in less than a second by her scythe.   
" Is there somewhere safe?" Clari asked Raiel, who stood up next to him.   
" Yeah- the Inn should be ok, it's just down around that corner." Raiel pointed. Clari nodded and spoke a few incoherent words. A bright light surrounded them all and Raiel thought he saw the faint pattern of a Rune wheel on the ground. Then the next thing he knew he was staring at the dark, wine stained floorboards of the Inn's cellar. People stood all around them, staring at the three new arrivals in amazement. Trill was the first to step forward, recognizing Sizer and Raiel in an instant.   
" Oh my Gods…" The girl looked at Sizer in alarm, the shift in time-space had knocked her unconscious. Raiel was dripping blood onto the ground from both shoulders. Both his arms hung down limp and lifeless.   
" What are they doing here? What are YOU doing here?" The noisy voice of the innkeeper suddenly piped up, he was up and in Clary's face within a few seconds of their entrance. " Those demon's will smell blood and come chargin' in here! Get out of here! LEAVE!"   
" Please tend to them." Clari laid Sizer in the Innkeepers arms, acting as if he hadn't heard a word the innkeeper had said. The man looked flustered and angry, but found it hard to argue to someone like Clari. Unable to win against this mysterious sorcerer's poker faced stare, he turned around to glare at Trill.   
" Don't just stand there! Get some straw mats!" He looked at a few other employees. " Key! Note! Sharp! Get some clean bandages, hot water and towels! " 

*** 

Trom didn't know where he was, he didn't care… he just ran. Stumbling through streets, past alleys, jumping overturned barrels and tried his best to hold his breath against the thick black smoke of the fires. Tears clouded his vision, and the warm, sticky wet feel of blood ran down his right arm. But he didn't feel the pain, he was too scared to.   
" F-Flute nee-chan…" He whispered. " Someone…"   
The sharp teeth and glowing eyes still haunted him, and while he wasn't sure if he was being pursued, he didn't stop once to turn around and even look to see if he wasn't.   
" Someone… H-Help me!"   
He felt a sudden rush of wind. They were here… they'd caught up with him! Tron grabbed his sword with his working hand and bit his lip hard, trying his best to muster up the courage.   
" I… I'll fight…" He thought desperately. He turned a corner and then skidded to a stop behind a vender's wagon and waited. The creature landed, he could hear its heavy footfalls as it came closer. The fire illuminated the shadow of its monstrous wings. It was larger than the ones he'd fought before!   
" S-Scary…. I- I can't!!" His feet were frozen to the spot, he couldn't move. His sword hand shook violently. He closed his eyes, berating himself. "Damn! Damn it! You're a coward! Why don't you fight?!"   
The monster grew ever closer, and he could feel the intense head of its fiery breath almost upon him… and then…   
" Caww---"   
Tron almost fell over as the Firebird nudged him. " AHH!"   
" Caww?" It titled its head confused. One of Sizer's Valkyries landed next to him. It was Helmwidge.   
" Prince Trom, are you ok?"   
Tron gawked at her, three other Valkyries landed nearby and inquired if he was hurt. " You're… the Valkyries! How did you--"   
" We saw you running from the sky." Ortlinde said coolly as she scanned the darkened streets for any sign of the enemy..   
" Yes. The rest are still in search of Hamel and Flute. " Gerhilde, Valkyrie number one leaned casually on her lance.   
" Now please get on Hi No Tori-kun." Schwertleite insisted. " We've been instructed by Sizer-sama to bring you to safety."   
Tron didn't argue with that. He scrambled onto Hi No Tori-kun's back to the best of his ability, and they took off into the air. His stomach almost jumped into his throat at the first glance of the city below. He suddenly remembered how much he detested heights. His grip tightened about the feathers and he flattened himself along the firebird's narrow back. The flames that rose from the golden feathers looked and gave off the heat of fire, but they did him no harm. They felt soothing, not too hot to the touch. He felt like he was wrapped in a down comforter, sitting in front of the fireplace on a rainy day. His injured arm was forgotten as he relaxed, letting the comfort soak in.   
" I hope… Flute neechan and everyone are all right…" He muttered with a yawn. His eyelids grew heavy, and the next moment he closed them he was fast asleep. 

*** 

Vocal walked down the halls of the fortress at the Northern Capital with a casual pace, swinging his giant ball and chain like a wrecking ball. This invariably made it easy for him to make his way through the castle, everyone was swift in avoiding him.   
He finally came to the huge set of double doors that lead to the Crystal Room. Vocal could feel Bass's presence in there from all the way down the hall. " Yo Bass! I'm comin' in!" He threw open the doors with little show of respect and marched in. Bass stood with his back to Vocal, looking up at the crystal. A woman in a serene pose was inside, head raised slightly with eyes closed. Her hands down at her sides and bare feet daintily pointed. Vocal of course could have cared less about her. Pandora…   
" Well what do you want now? Do I finally get to kill Hamel and his blasted group of daisy-pickin' morons?"   
Lute's dark head turned slowly to look at him. His black, lifeless eyes would make any Mazoku shutter, any…that is… but Vocal. The head he was holding opened it's mouth and spoke slowly, with painful deliberation.   
" Do you know that in a matter of days, The Mazoku are about to enter their very own foretold 'unfathomable despair?'"   
Vocal's face betrayed a look of shock for a split second and then he quickly shrugged, recovering with a wide grin. " Yeah and ain't it great?"   
" VOCAL!"   
Vocal shut his mouth quickly, but narrowed his eyes as Bass looked up at the crystal, the image of Pandora was overcast by a vision of thousands upon thousands of dragons, some small, some the size of the Phantom Dragon Corps battleships. Vocal looked on in amazement at the sheer immensity of it all.   
" When they get here… the Mazoku will engage in battle. We will fight. We may win… but that is not what concerns me. If we will fall under the "curse."   
" …"   
" The Dragon's Curse." Bass answered his own question. And paused to wait for Vocal to follow up, which he eventually did despite his better judgement.   
" What curse?"   
" A curse that not even you or your 'strength' can escape… not even the strength of our Great Demon Lord… We will fall sick and die."   
" …"   
" You're at a loss for words for once? That is rare… Yes it's true. Before Kestra sealed away the Dragon King, Allegro cast a curse upon us. That if he ever rose again he and all his minions would descend upon us in a black cloud of disease. That would forever wipe the Mazoku from the face of the earth. It would cleave a path of salvation for his kind, which has been suppressed all these hundreds of years. His own sweet revenge…"   
Vocal looked at him in disbelief and then frustratingly sat on the ground and began to knaw at his chain. "So what? You want me to go on a suicide mission and kill all the dragons that are comin'? No way! I'm not doin' no kamikaze shit. You can count me out! I don't work for no one!"   
" No, that is not what I had in mind for you." Bass said.   
" Eh? What do you want from me then?" Vocal tried to look uninterested, he continued to knaw on the chain with little enthusiasm.   
Bass smiled diabolically. "Your job is quite simple. Find the 'Seal' that was broken. The 'Seal' that had kept him in our power. Find and reinstall it. The mountain where it was located is near the small town of " Tambourine," where Hamel and his group are located currently. If you accomplish this, then the High Dragon King, Allegro will be banished once more."   
"I'm not saying 'yes' just yet, what about that seal?"   
" Our Great Demon Lord Kestra-sama sealed Allegro in the depths of the his kingdom far beneath the surface of this earth. This all happened after you were imprisoned. Somehow, someone not of Dragon blood broke this seal. I want you to find and restore it."   
" Yeah, and so what does this seal look like eh?"   
" I don't know."   
" HA! What a load of bullshit! You don't know? Well, forget it then! I'm gonna hole up with my biker mag's…" He turned and began walking out of the room, the huge ball dragging behind him, " And you can take your phantom SEAL and stick it up your-AAAA…." He fell flat on his face as the ball suddenly refused to move. Vocal shot a 'if looks could kill' glare at Bass, turned and sat up, then tugged at the chain with all his might, but the large ball simply sat there like it was cemented to the ground. " BASS! YOU BASTARD!"   
" Funny, it will be very hard to hole up with your biker mag's… if you're stuck to the ground like that…"   
" DAMN it… Fine… I'll find your FUCKIN' seal…"   
" I'll hold you to that." Bass's one visible eye widened and all the tugging Vocal was doing suddenly paid off, the Ball sailed over his head and crashed five feet in back of him, making a noticeable crater in the floor.   
" Go now, and find the seal. I suggest interrogating the village first."   
Cursing under his breath, Vocal gave two huge beats with the bat wings on either side of his head and then ascended up to a window, he called down with a vicious sneer.   
" I'll take my SWEET TIME doin' it too!" And with a laugh, he sailed out of the window and away from the Northern Capital.   
From the shadows a figure moved slightly, catching Bass's attention. " Ahh… good, you have arrived…"   
A female voice returned his welcome, " Why do you trust him to such a mission, Bass-sama? If you'll permit me asking?"   
Bass's frown turned to an evil grin. " Vocal may be unruly and uncooperative, but he'll get the job done, simply because his own safety is also on the line. Nevertheless… once he DOES get the seal…" Bass trailed off for a moment, a look of frustration replacing the evil grin. "If he discovers the power within it… the near but not quite equivalent of the human's own 'Pandora's Box'…"   
The figure then stepped into the light. " He'll try and use it for his own good, am I right?"   
" Yes."   
She laughed slightly. " He is a fool then…"   
Bass turned to look at the keeper of the voice. She had an upper torso of a demonic looking, well endowed woman with two very large Horns spiraling up from her head of short, spiky black hair. She had blood red lipstick, long pointed ears and was an apparent fan of tight, revealing black leather much in the fashion of Vocal, minus the spikes. Her bottom half was comprised of a fourlegged, razor taloned bird, wings folded neatly at the sides. She carried a huge ax over one shoulder casually.   
" He will not get the chance to use it…You can leave it to me, Bass-sama."   
" I'm counting on you, Choir Orugan."   
After a low bow, she spread wings and flew out of the window that Vocal had departed from. Bass stood silent for a long time, gazing up at the blackened, starless sky. Suddenly the dark haired, vacant eyed boy holding the head spoke, Bass's visible eye widened in shock.   
" Unfathomable… despair…." Were the two words that escaped his lips.   
Bass quickly recovered. " Yes… that's right…" he sneered. " Unfathomable Despair."   
  
Chapter 5- Three Days 

Flute opened her eyes slowly; the chill in the air was the first thing to register in her mind. She shivered and looked about her. Mist surrounded her on all sides; it seemed to be that she was standing at the top of a grassy hill.   
" Wh--How did I get here?" She did a half circle, glancing behind her, and peered into the mist as something began to take shape in the far distance. It was barely distinguishable.   
" H-Hello?" She whispered, then took a step and said again, but more forcefully. "Is anyone there?"   
No answer.   
Flute took a deep breath and started towards the distant moving shape, one foot after another, her walk turned into a jog, and then broke into a run. She sprinted through the grass, her bare feet soaking up the cold of the morning dew.   
" HELLO!" She yelled louder as the figure's shape became more distinguishable. She could see the Violin, and a pointy hat, and the outline of a cape blowing gently in the breeze. "Hamel!?"   
He had his back to her. She stopped running about twenty feet away at the sight of something else coming into view. Her heart skipped a beat as two large red eyes formed before Hamel out of thin air. They looked directly past him and stared at her angrily. As if daring her to take another step closer. It was like Mouthpiece at Mount Fine, only ten times scarier. The eyes developed a head, and then a body, everything slowly came into view.   
" H-H…a…" She couldn't even speak, the sight terrified her, it was all she could do to keep standing, and watching. It was like a dragon, but no dragon she'd ever seen before. The long jaw was filled with rows upon rows of sharp, jagged teeth. The black serpentine body moved slowly through the air, like a sea snake would move through water. It's giant wings went up and down with the back and forth rhythm of it's powerful tail.   
Tearing her gaze away, she looked over at Hamel. He stood just as always, his back to her, and was focused on the creature above him. He seemed to be perfectly calm.   
She tried to scream, but no scream would come forth. She tried to run towards him, but her feet were like lead weights and refused to budge. She could hardly move.   
Then with no warning at all, the creature dove straight for Hamel, it's jaws opened wide in a malicious grin. 

"AHHHHHH!!"   
" FLUTE! Flute-NEEchan!!?"   
Flute bolted upright. Her heart raced and for a moment she didn't have the foggiest idea of where she was. She noticed Trom soon enough. The prince of Dal Segno stood nervously at the side of her bed. Two nurses on his right and left leaned over to examine her. She looked at Trom wide-eyed, her ears were still ringing, and the vision of that monster was still in the back of her mind.   
" Flute neechan?" Tron asked again, this time with more caution. " Are you okay?"   
"…" Flute brought one hand to her forehead, she was sweating profusely. She closed her eyes and shook her head. " It… was just a dream?"   
" Hai- we heard you yelling and came in right away. Are you okay now?"   
" I think so…" She opened her eyes realizing there was a bandage around her forehead. " What happened?"   
" You've been out for two days." Trom said. " Cornet found you and Oboe on the side of the road the night of the attack and brought you here."   
"Cornet found us… Cornet?"   
" Yeah. She and Clarinet showed up just in time. If it weren't for them, according to Raiel, he and Sizer-san would probably not have survived that night."   
" You mean, are Sizer-san and Raiel-san--"   
" --They're okay… but…" Trom looked at Flute nervously and then gestured for the nurse to move the curtain that was drawn across the room. Flute watched as the curtain was pulled aside to reveal a very battered and sickly looking Sizer.   
" Sizer-san!" She cried. Flute threw off the covers and jumped onto the ground, a sudden wave of dizziness washed over her, Trom caught her before she fell.   
" Careful! You're not well enough to be jumping around like that!"   
" Gomen-nasai. I'm okay though… please help me to Sizer-san…" Flute went over to Sizer with the aid of Trom, the two other nurses followed behind to give support if needed. " What happened to her?"   
" I don't know all the details, I wasn't there myself. But Clarinet said that they'd been defending the Inn from the onslaught of dragons. "   
One of the two nurses, the one with light brown hair spoke up next. "Her wing is badly damaged and if it stays like this, she won't be able to fly again, she broke her leg too, but the bone's been set, and it'll heal in time."   
"… Trom, help me over to sit next to her." Flute said.   
" H-Hai… Flute-neechan, are you going to heal her?"   
" I'm going to try." She said as they brought a seat over and she sat down at Sizer's bedside. The Angel was fast asleep. She remembered the night of the attack now very vividly, and how she wasn't able to heal Hamel. Flute pursed her lips together and brought her hands up to gently hold Sizer's.   
" Please--" She prayed. " Let me heal her… please… I want Sizer-san to be able to fly again."   
"Woahh…" exclamations of amazement issued from both the nurses as a glow seemed to emanate from where Flute held Sizer's hands. The light spread over all of Sizer's body. The scratches that were visible on her arms and face disappeared, and the burnt and broken wing mended itself, white feathers grew back until they looked just as before.   
Flute opened her eyes slowly, and lowered her head. A smile crept over her face as she let both hands drop into her lap. " I did it…"   
" Amazing!" The light haired nurse exclaimed.   
" That's Flute nee-chan's healing magic!" Trom announced proudly. " I told you it would be okay!"   
" Evidence of the Royal Blood of Sforzando… so it is true." The other nurse said in disbelief.   
Flute turned her head to look at Trom. " And, how is Raiel-san?"   
" Ahh-- both his arms were broken." Trom said nervously. " He woke up about a day ago, but he can't do much as he is."   
" Where is he?"   
" In the next room. Here, I'll help you."   
  
*** 

Flute healed Raiel with no trouble. And next Trom's broken arm. The pianist flexed his shoulders a few times and tested the joints. Trom was happy to have his sword hand back.   
" Arigato, Flute-chan." Raiel smiled at her. " I'm so relieved that you're okay. We all were worried, It's one thing to have arm or leg injuries…but a head injury can be serious."   
" I'm a little dizzy in walking, but I think I'll be okay." She smiled at him reassuringly. "And Sizer-san is okay too, she's sleeping comfortably now."   
" I'm glad to hear that." It was Clari's voice behind them. Flute, Raiel, and Trom all turned as the longhaired Grand Commander walked into the room with stiff formality. He took one fluid bow at the sight of Flute. " Princess, I'm relieved to see you are okay. I hope you're feeling well?"   
" Yes, I'm feeling fine." Flute said, a little uncomfortably. There was always something about Clari that made her uneasy, maybe it was the coldness in his eyes, or his formal manner in greeting, she couldn't pinpoint it.   
" Hamel… " Flute suddenly realized that was the one person missing now… The only person she hadn't seen yet. "Where is Hamel?"   
Clari looked at Trom, who in turn looked at Raiel. Raiel sighed heavily. " Ha-chan is… he's… here… though-- not really here…"   
" What?"   
" Come with us." Clari stood up. Raiel helped Flute this time and they all left the room.   
They walked down a flight of winding steps to the basement floor of the Inn. Clari opened a heavy wooden door; he held it for the others to enter.   
" Why is he down here?" She looked around the dimly lit room. A single candle burned next to a bedside. The person who was seated next to him stood up quickly.   
" Who is there?" It was a girl's voice.   
" It's us, Trill." Clari said and the girl's silhouette relaxed.   
" Good," She sat back down. " I finally got the fever to break just a little while ago, he's sleeping soundly now."   
" Hamel…" Flute choked out the word and she pulled away from Raiel to run over to his bedside. She peered down at him concerned.   
The light of the candle dimly lighted his face; he had the look of someone plagued by nightmares. His skin was as pale as a ghost, and his face was in constant constriction. He moved his head about restlessly, occasionally letting out an inaudible mutter or groan. " Hamel… what has happened to him!?"   
The girl that sat at the other side of Hamel's bed spoke. " You're Princess Flute-sama?"   
Flute looked up, "Yes."   
" He's very sick, … you can heal him, can't you?"   
" I…" She looked down at Hamel nervously. " I can try…again…"   
She held out both hands and set them on his forehead. She saw his face visibly flinch at the feel of her touch.   
" Hamel… hold on now…" She closed her eyes and prayed.   
" I want to heal him! Please… If you can hear me, give me the strength, even if I can give him some of my own, please! Let me heal him!!!"   
She waited, but the familiar tingling sensation that usually would flow through her hands never arrived, Hamel's thoughts and memories did not enter into her mind. She sat there; concentrating until Raiel put a hand on her shoulder.   
" Flute-chan, don't put a strain on yourself…"   
"B-But…"   
" Flute…" It was Sizer's voice. Everyone turned to see the white winged angel walk into the room. She wasn't wearing her red armor, and she still looked a little pale, but Sizer went over to Flute, she put a hand on her shoulder. " Flute… you healed me… and Raiel… Trom too- you are probably exhausted from it, with your own injuries…"   
" N-No!" She pulled away from Sizer's hand and went back to Hamel. " I have to heal him! He's sick!!"   
" Flute-neechan! Stop! Don't hurt yourself!" It was Trom who intervened this time; he ran in-between Flute and Hamel and stuck both hands out, baring her from continuing.   
" Trom, move… please… "   
Trill, who was sitting on the other side of the bed, rose quickly. She looked deeply troubled. " I'll leave you all alone for now then. Call me if you want me." And she walked from the room as if her life depended on it.   
All eyes followed her until the door was shut. Then the bickering resumed.   
" Hamel is injured too! Look! He's all bandaged up!" Flute cried.   
" You're injured too! He wouldn't want you to hurt yourself more for him!" Sizer said harshly. Flute stopped arguing and looked up at her wide-eyed.   
" Sizer-san…"   
Sizer looked down slowly, and then held up a small black bundle in both hands.   
" What's that?"   
" …Princess…" a weak voice floated from the bundle. Everyone gasped surprised.   
" Oboe!!" Flute cried, she whirled around and everyone instantly crowded around Sizer.   
" He's ill as well. Though he seems less worse than Hamel." Sizer said softly.   
" What is this sickness!?" Raiel burst out. " What is it!? What's happening?"   
" Oboe, sit still, I'll try to heal you…"   
" …No…" The voice was weak and barely audible. Flute stopped short and shook her head in alarm.   
" But-- you…"   
" …no…" Oboe whispered hoarsely. " It… wouldn't…do any good. Hamel and I… can't … be healed…"   
"Oboe…Nee…what happened? I mean-- after I passed out? What happened?"   
"…" There was a long pause, in which the group thought Oboe had fallen asleep for a moment. But soon enough, the bird spoke. " H…Horrible… the fever that affected…him… drove his madness… he… to protect you… he killed them… all…"   
Flute gave a small-strangled cry and looked back at the still figure of Hamel.   
Clari spoke next. " When Cornet found you three, you were on the ground with Oboe, out cold, Hamel was just a few feet from you, also unconscious…" He took a deep breath. " I have never seen such carnage… there was a mountain of dragon corpses around you all. Hamel's clothes were torn… we can assume he reverted to his Mazoku Form."   
"… He saved the town though; he drove all the rest of those dragons away when they realized they were no match for him. The town and it's people are safe, but Hamel…" Clari trailed off and looked away.   
" Hamel… for me… he…" Flute's lower lip trembled. " He…"   
" Flute…" Sizer tilted her head in compassion and tried to give her a reassuring smile. Suddenly, the tension in the air broke by the door opening. Cornet entered.   
" They told me you were all down here." She said. " Flute nee-san! I hope you're feeling better!"   
"Cornet…"   
" Oh yes… I suppose now is the time to give it to you…" Clari said. " Now that you and Cornet are both here. " Clari turned to his sister and held out his hand. " Where is the crystal?"   
"Ah-- right here, Onii-sama! I kept it nice and safe and sound for you!!" Cornet produced a glass sphere about 8 inches in diameter out of thin air and handed it to Clari. Clari then turned and held the ball out to Flute.   
" From my mother?" Flute took the crystal ball and looked into it. Clouds appeared inside, and began to swirl about, faster and faster, until an image could be seen within the ball.   
" Flute! Hi hi!!" Her mother waived to her excited. Flute tried to smile but failed.   
" Mother…"   
" Flute! Are you okay? MY goodness! What happened to your head?!"   
" Oh-- this? Err- it's nothing…!"   
" Did you fall down? Or maybe…" her expression suddenly turned serious, "Was it the dragons?"   
Flute looked down, " You know about them?"   
" Ah-- yes I do. I wish I'd gotten in touch with you earlier, I predicted a great tragedy in the works."   
" Tragedy?" Raiel stepped forward this time, "What do you mean?"   
" I mean… the dragons… their purpose."   
" Purpose?"   
"…" Queen Horn looked from one face to another, her eyes narrowed. " Hai… their purpose is the eradication of a race…"   
"…" Everyone stared at her in silent shock.   
" N-No way… the dragon's are…" Clari stammered. "Horn-sama, you can't be serious!"   
" I'm very serious!"   
" W-WHAT?!" Sizer couldn't contain herself any longer; she pushed her way past Clarinet and bent over the crystal ball in a rage. Oboe still in both hands, was sleeping soundly. " WHEN? HOW? How do you KNOW?!"   
"…" Queen Horn looked down solemnly, Raiel put a hand on Sizer's shoulder to quiet her. " Of all my years as Queen of Sforzando. I've made many dire and tragic predictions. The stars tell me many stories of things to come. I've sent Clarinet and his sister to you… because a shocking prediction was revealed to me. This mountain that you stand at the base of this very minute… is home to many dragons. You've discovered this no doubt. Normally, they keep to themselves and rarely would dare attack humans. But--- one dragon, the highest and mightiest of them all, whom we all thought dead has returned. "   
" How can he return, if he's supposed to be dead?" Muttered Sizer. "It's ridiculous!"   
" He was never dead," Queen Horn corrected. " What the humans didn't know, was that he was merely sealed by the Demon Lord Kestra over 500 years ago. The Great Dragon Allegro has returned, and he has gathered his forces together."   
" He's… going to kill all the Mazoku…" Raiel whispered. "Oboe told us something… about his vow to destroy all Mazoku…"   
Queen Horn nodded. " His objective, destruction of the entire race of Mazoku. However, it's hard to do such a thing… even if all his armies were to descend on the Northern Capital, the power of the General's of Hell is incredible. They don't have Kestra, but Bass is strong enough to stand up to Allegro, who was weakened due to his long sleep. So Allegro bent to another scheme that would guarantee his victory."   
" Another scheme?" Cornet asked.   
" Hai…" Queen Horn closed her eyes and recited a line of verse. ' And I shall spurn thee down with such a vengeance that thy kind shall dwindle and perish. Spread a black cloud of disease over thee, so that all of thy demonic kind shall lay down their arms in silent death.'   
" Allegro… will spread a disease?" Raiel whispered.   
" A most deadly disease, it affects only Mazoku." Queen Horn nodded in confirmation.   
"What does he want?" Sizer said angrily, " Obo said that only Allegro could organize all these dragons… If he is going to kill Mazoku, why is he killing humans? Does he want the territory?"   
" No-- there is something else that he is after in this town…" Queen Horn pursed her lips. " I've thought over it, but can't come up with a reason for why he would attack and kill humans so brutally. He never had a grudge against us."   
" Wait a sec…" Trom finally spoke up; he had both hands behind his head and leaned against the far wall. All eyes turned to fall on him. " You said Allegro was 'sealed' didn't you? Well, if he was sealed then how did he get out? And what was he sealed with? And who did the unsealing? It couldn't have been Mazoku…"   
" That's a good question Prince, I don't know all the answers, but I do know that Kestra used a very powerful seal on him, it put him in a stone cold sleep for as long as the seal remained intact. I would guess that a human must have released him, either on purpose or by accident, I don't know… "   
" We have to stop the dragons… we have to reinstall that seal." Said Raiel.   
"…" Flute looked down blankly at her mother, her lip trembled. "Mother… how do we save them?"   
" What Raiel said is the only plan." She confirmed. "Clarinet and Cornet will help you. You have to journey into the mountains and find out where Allegro used to sleep, find out what happened to the seal. Do this as soon as possible! You only have a few days… 3 at the most… until it is too late."   
Flute lowered her head, trying her best to keep her voice steady. " Hai…"   
" I must go now, if you need me, you can just use this crystal ball, I'll be keeping my eye on you." She turned to the rest of the party. " Please, be careful everyone."   
The crystal ball went clear in Flute's hands, wordlessly; she handed it back to Clarinet, and turned to face Hamel's bedside, her back to everyone.   
"…" The silence in the room dragged on for what seemed like an hour.   
"Well, put that aside…" Cornet shrugged. Everyone raised their heads to look at her. " The Mazoku are our enemy! They will die by the disease! The Dragon's are doing us a favor if you ask me!"   
" Corn… be silent…" Clarinet hissed the warning but the damage had been done. Flute wheeled around like lightning, to reveal a glistening stream of tears pouring down her cheeks. She clenched her fists and her shoulders shook with suppressed sobs.   
" Do you …understand what this means?!" She cried hoarsely. Cornet looked at her stunned. " Do you…EVEN comprehend what you JUST SAID?!!?"   
" Flute…Calm down… she didn't mean to…" Sizer put a hand on her shoulder but Flute threw it off. With a cry, she pushed past Cornet, and ran out of the room, the door banged shut behind her.   
" Flute nee-chan!!" Trom turned and followed her.   
" I… What did I…?" Cornet looked up at her brother, visibly hurt. Clarinet put an arm around Cornets shoulders and she folded into him, the harshness of Flute's accusation, and the confusion she felt gave way to tears, she buried her face in Clari's uniform.   
" Shhh… Cornet… You should think before you talk next time…" Clari said softly.   
" What? What?" She repeated. Raiel moved and sat down next to Hamel's bed, Her ears caught the sounds of his movements, and she reluctantly opened her eyes and turned her head far enough from the comfort of her brother's jacket to watch him.   
"…" Raiel sat silent for a few moments. " Hamel is part Mazoku." He finally said in a low voice. He bent over and drew the crumpled sheets up to Hamel's chin, smoothing out a few wrinkles. " Oboe is Mazoku too… they will both die in three days, unless we can reinstall that seal…" 

Chapter 6- The Dragon's Seal 

" Flute-neechan!! Flute neechan stop! Wait a minute!!" Trom ran after Flute, calling loudly, the townspeople all turned to see the blue haired kid chasing the princess through the streets. Blinded by tears, Flute stumbled over some loose cobblestones and was about to fall, but Trom got there first and grabbed her flailing hand, steadying her.   
"T...Trom…" She stood there, breathing in gasps, she wiped the tears from her eyes and glanced back at him. He was out of breath too, and gave the hand he held a reassuring squeeze.   
" Please Flute-neechan… don't cry…" His own mouth was tightening and his lip shook, as if he was doing his best to suppress tears himself. " I don't like it when you cry!!"   
"Trom," Flute turned around and he ran into her, wrapping both arms around her waist and buried his face in her chest. She could feel his shoulders shaking. Flute realized that by loosing it; she was scaring him even more. She sighed softly and put both hands on his shoulders. " Shhh… don't cry… I'm sorry. You're right. We have to be strong. For Hamel's sake, and Oboe's…"   
He looked up into her face, blinking back tears. " Will they be okay?"   
"Hai." Flute nodded. "Yes, They'll both be okay. I promise!" She swallowed the nervous anticipation that was growing inside her and did her best to smile for him. " We'll find that seal!"   
Trom's eyes widened and he smiled. " Yeah! We'll find it!"   
" Hai!" Her smile widened as she started to believe it herself. Their party had gotten through worse pinches then this… they could do it! If they were together! It would be hard without Hamel… but they could still persevere!   
" We have to start looking RIGHT away! Come on!" Trom grabbed her hand and started pulling her back towards the Inn. " Let's go and tell the others to start looking too!"   
"But… we don't have any leads." Flute said, though she allowed him to drag her along. " I don't even know where to start?"   
" But maybe someone has an idea. We always can come up with something if we put our heads together!" Trom said with encouragement.   
"Trom… wait a sec…" Flute pulled back gently and Trom stopped walking. He looked back at her to see what was the matter. But Flute had her gaze set elsewhere.   
" What is it Flute nee-chan? Whatcha lookin' at?" He turned to look in her direction, and caught the object of her inquiry almost instantly.   
" What's Trill doing?"   
Trom tilted his head; the girl had a basket of flowers. She wore a tattered black cloak and glanced about nervously as she climbed up and over a brick wall, partially destroyed due to the attack last night.   
" That pathway leads to the outskirts of town… and why's she being so secretive?" Trom wondered aloud.   
Flute took a few steps in her direction. " Let's follow her."   
  
*** 

Sizer stretched from her perch on the rooftop of the Inn. It was a rather tall building, and she got a good view of the surrounding city from there. She'd originally intended to try and spot where Flute and Trom had run off too, but she'd been too late, they'd already disappeared. And the town was already in a bustle. After the most recent attack, anyone who had been bold enough to stay before were now packing their bags and leaving. The Inn was already almost empty, with the exception of the Innkeeper himself, and a few select staff. She was at least grateful for that; she didn't know what to do if they didn't have anyone to help them with the state that Hamel was in. One thing was for sure though; no ordinary doctor could cure what ailed him.   
" Sizer-san, what are you doing up here?" Raiel poked his head up over the edge of the rooftop, and looked up at her. Sizer gave him a puzzled look.   
"Just thinking… how did you get up here?"   
"Heh… There's a tree back there that has a few branches hanging low. I jumped onto the high ledge and scaled my way across to here. "   
" You're crazy." She shook her head and helped him up the rest of the way. " If you'd fallen, you could have broken your neck!"   
" Sizer-san, don't you have more trust in me than that?"   
She just smiled, " You know the answer perfectly well, baka."   
Raiel seated himself beside her, and they sat in silence for a long while. The gentle breeze played with her hair and a stray feather went tumbling towards the town below.   
" You know, there's just one thing that I'm wondering…" Raiel said eventually.   
" What's that?"   
" Well, if we're to reinstall the seal, who's to say the Mazoku aren't trying to do the same?"   
She nodded her head. " Actually, I was thinking about that too."   
"If they want to reinstall the seal, why don't we let them? After all, it's their own backs that they're trying to save. Humans have little to worry about in terms of the Dragon's curse.   
"Ahh- but there is the question of time too." Sizer said. " We have a time limit, they don't."   
" But, shouldn't they be under the same restraints? Hamel and Oboe aren't the only one's who will die."   
" I don't know, but regardless, we absolutely MUST find that seal and get it reinstalled within three days! I…" She bit her lip and closed her eyes. " Oboe and…Hamel…aren't the only ones who may… but-- I'm also…" Opening her eyes slowly, she looked up at the sky. " …worried, about one other…"   
Raiel blinked then gasped. "Ocarina-san!"   
" Yes… I… just hope she's okay."   
" Where's she been lately?"   
" I sent her to scout out the mountain path days ago, she hasn't returned…Usually she should be okay, in bird form… but, I didn't know about those dragons. I never would have let her go… if I'd known…"   
" I'll come with you!"   
" No, you should stay here, In case they attack again, with Hamel in the state he is, only you and Clari are really suited to protect Flute and Trom. Trom is getting better with his swordsmanship, but he's nowhere near skilled enough to try and fend off one of those monsters."   
" …" Raiel looked at her nervously, wishing to find some sort of retort. But none could come to mind that she wouldn't be able to refuse.   
Sizer caught his nervous stare and then quickly smiled. " Don't worry about me. I have my Valkyries to help me too. I promise to be back by sunset!"   
He bit his lip, and slowly nodded. " Okay, but, be careful, Sizer-san! Come back by sunset, or I'll go out and find you."   
She lifted into the air. " Yes, now, take care of yourself! And take care of my brother for me! I'll return soon!" She flapped her wings a few times to gain some momentum, then caught the down-currents and took off towards the mountain, leaving Raiel alone on the roof. 

*** 

The tiny cemetery on the outskirts of the town had grown exponentially in the last two weeks due to the Dragon attacks. There were lots of fresh graves, and the wildflowers decorating most of them were still fresh and well kept. Trill took another look around to make sure there was no one in the vicinity and she opened the small gate that enclosed the cemetery. It creaked loudly as she closed it behind her and she proceeded along the tiny dirt path, towards a small grave with wilted, brown flowers that had probably been there for two weeks at the least. She knelt beside the grave, cleared the old flowers and set the new ones.   
" Cymbal…" She whispered. " Sorry it's been so long since I've visited you. But look, I've brought you fresh flowers." She sat back and put both hands together, and prayed. 

Off in the distance, Flute and Trom watched from behind a large Angel statue marking the grave of some important nobleman. Trom elbowed Flute. " She's just visiting someone! There's nothing suspicious about that!"   
" Yeah… but… why did she take such care in coming?" She shook her head. " I guess you're right, let's get--"   
" Flute-neechan!! Wait! What's that?!"   
" Huh?"   
Trom pointed and Flute gasped as Trill began to glow. It was very faint to see in the daylight. But she certainly was casting some sort of light. Or more like… something from her hands that were held together in prayer was casting the light.   
" No wait… that's not her… she's holding something."   
" What could it be?"   
" I don't know… wait-- is it that bracelet?"   
  
Trill opened her eyes wide as she sensed a tingling sensation on her left wrist. She looked down to see a blue band bracelet, rather plain except with a few silver runes carved into it glowing. With a gasp, she stood up and looked around.   
" No… not here now! Not now…" She covered the bracelet with one hand and ran further down the row of graves and dashed behind a large gravestone with a statue of the Virgin Mary on top. " What is it? What do you want?" She whispered. " And make it fast-- I hate it when you come in daylight!"   
" Tsk tsk…" a Woman's voice flowed through the air, as if on a distant wind from far away. Trill shivered and looked around.   
" Show yourself… I hate it when you play those games!"   
" You hate a lot of stuff, don't you?" The voice returned, and a figure materialized before her. 

Flute strained her neck. " It's no use, I can't see what's going on!"   
Trom suddenly cried out. Flute wheeled around to look at him; He was hugging both arms to his body tightly. " What's wrong Trom?"   
" I suddenly got this shiver up my spine!! There's something going on!"   
"I hope Trill isn't in danger! She dashed over there so suddenly! "   
" If she is! We need to help her!"   
"Let's get closer!!"   
" Hai!"   
They crouched down and ran low to the ground along the rows of gravestones. Flute pulled Trom up next to another large gravestone that was just off to an angle from where Trill stood. She peered around it cautiously and gasped.   
" What is it?!" Trom whispered.   
" There… There's an Angel there! Standing in front of Trill!! She has White wings! They're like Sizer-san's…!"   
"But… she' s Mazoku! Look at what she's wearing! And her weapon… What's Trill doing conspiring with Mazoku!?"   
" Shh! Let me listen…" 

The strange figure standing before Trill certainly had the feature of two enormous White wings jutting out of her back. Her hair was slightly wavy, and pulled back in a ponytail. She wasn't exactly young, but she couldn't be called an old lady either. She looked to be in her early thirties. But the thing that was so unangel-like about her, was her clothing. She sported a fashion most Mazoku liked to wear… that being, tight black revealing leather. She had a beauty mark near her mouth. Her boots went up to the knee and she had long black gloves that went almost up to her shoulders. One wrist was accessorize with many golden bands, but the other had only a single bracelet almost identical to the one that Trill wore, except for the fact that it was red. She wore a two piece bikini styled black leather outfit. The top seemed to defy gravity as two ram's head decorations seemed to curl around her chest, with the horns reaching up towards her neck. She carried a huge macelike weapon on a long thin pole, It was razor-sharp on both sides, and in the center sported the symbol of the Mazoku like a bold red beacon.   
Flute caught them in the middle of their conversation. The stranger didn't seem to take much interest in Trill, she was picking dust out of her wings as the girl shook her head in frustration and started to wring her hands. " People are dying! Can't you see that? Don't you have any compassion?!"   
The Mazoku just smiled as she flicked a piece of dust from between her fingers. " You and your 'friend' should have thought of that before awakening me… now there's no turning back, not unless you can find me a 'key.'"   
" But we didn't think they'd attack humans! It's Mazoku they're after!"   
" But you didn't think that they'd want to eliminate all chances of loosing! Of course they'll attack humans. Only a human can seal them away again!"   
" But… but… WHERE am I gonna find a human with that kind of power? The last person I heard of was Prince Lute but he's been dead for fifteen years!"   
" Well, I hear Sforzando has a princess…"   
" No way! I couldn't-- Flute-san is so nice and kind… and gentle! I--"   
"---Then you can sit back and watch the Dragon's annihilate this city. And every other human city in addition to the Mazoku, until they find what they want."   
" What they want…" Trill closed her eyes and looked at the band on her wrist.   
" Hai." The Angel smiled and shrugged. " But you know what happens if they get their hands on it, don't you?"   
Trill nodded.   
" Yes, I'm glad that something sunk into that thick skull of yours from our previous discussion."   
" Look…I don't have to take that kind of treatment! I'm only bound to you while I wear this… it'll be easy for me to just throw it away! And then you'll be as helpless as a baby! No one to tell you what to do!"   
The Mazoku looked at her shocked. " You wouldn't dare!"   
" I mean it… Serenade… You have to do what I say when I wear this, and if you don't then I WILL throw it away."   
" You may as well throw away all hope for humankind! If THEY get their hands on it then…"   
"Yes, so you'll do what I say." Trill said smugly.   
Serenade looked at her darkly. " Hai…"   
"… and so, the next time the Dragons attack, you'll defeat them!"   
" I can't!"   
" But you're the SEAL aren't you? You have the POWER don't you?"   
" Ha! Not that kind of power… not when I'm tied to a weakling like YOU! I-- huh?" She suddenly straightened and raised her weapon. Looking about on instant alert.   
Trill shrunk back against the gravestone. " What's wrong?"   
" Someone… I thought I heard…." She narrowed her eyes. " We'll finish this talk later… for now, I shall leave you."   
Trill watched her disappear from sight. Then sunk down onto the ground. She buried her face in her hands.   
" Oh God…" She whispered. " What can I do?" 

***   
The minute that Flute and Trom heard the word "SEAL" they made a break for it. Flute had been nervous about being found out. And she certainly didn't want to try and face that dangerous looking woman. They dashed at breakneck speed, were over the fence and out of the cemetery in under 5 seconds flat.   
" Seal… Seal… " She whispered.   
We have to tell Sizer and Raiel!!" Trom cried. "Hurry Flute-neechan!"   
" I can't believe it… Trill knew ALL this time and never told us!"   
" Flute-neechan... What did they mean about "someone with power'? Why did she mention you? Trill isn't going to betray us is she?"   
" I don't know, Trom- we have to talk with everyone about this first!"   
" That weird Mazoku is the seal… we have to--"   
He turned a corner down an alleyway, and gasped as something unseen suddenly picked him up by his collar. With feet dangling at least 3 feet from the ground, he had no idea what was happening, only that whatever this was, it meant no good.   
"No! Don't come! Don't come! Fl---"   
But Flute rounded the corner seconds later; she skidded to a stop almost instantly when she saw Trom suspended in the air by some invisible force. " T-TROM!"   
"Soo--" The voice hissed. Flute recognized it instantly as the Mazoku's Seal- Serenade. " You two heard a bit more than I thought you had…"   
" Serenade!" Flute's voice was low and serious, she tried her best to stand tall and keep her knees from shaking. " Put him down!"   
" …" The voice was silent for a moment, and then Trom was slowly lowered to the ground. " You picked up on my name as well, what a very bright young girl you are…a shame to have you die so young…"   
Flute took a step back, but suddenly she felt icy cold hands around her neck. She barely had the time to utter a sound before they started to squeeze.   
" LET HER GO!" Trom got up from the ground and ran forward. " LET HER GO! LET HER--"   
He was interrupted by the sound of a swift kick, straight to his face. The sheer force sent him spiraling into a bunch of empty crates on the far side of the alleyway. There he lay motionless.   
" T…T…ro…mm…" Flute winced, she closed her eyes as the scenery began to get blurry. She brought her hands up, but clawed only air. This Mazoku, it was like a ghost. She couldn't touch it at all!   
" No...No…good…" she thought desperately. " I can't…breathe at all… I'm-- going…to die! Someone, please! Someone help!!" 

Chapter 7- The Dragon's Key. 

"Help!" Flute gasped for air. The alleyway they were in was completely empty. It was clear no one would hear her. Desperately, she clasped the golden cross at her neck and raised it up in front of her, praying for some miracle that would save her.   
There was a gasp from the ghostly Mazoku as she brought the cross up. And the pressure on Flute's throat ceased in a matter of seconds. Flute collapsed to the ground, coughing heavily.   
" That cross…I have seen it before…proof of Sforzando's royal blood…" The voice of Serenade said eerily.   
Still gasping for air, Flute nodded weakly.   
" You should have told me before, foolish girl! And to think I almost killed you…"   
Flute wanted to tell her that she hadn't even had the chance to talk before being attacked, but decided against saying anything at all, instead she crawled a few feet over to where Trom lay.   
"Trom?" She whispered. " Trom? Are you okay?"   
He squinted his eyes open. "Flute-neechan?"   
She smiled, relieved that he would be okay, but healed him just in case.   
After Trom was fully healed, he stood up. "What happened? Where did that Mazoku go?"   
" Amazing…" The voice whispered. " It's true, healing magic?"   
" Serenade… if that's your name." Flute said, still kneeling on the ground. "Please show yourself, there's no point in hiding it, we know what you look like anyways. And I won't talk to anyone who I can't see."   
" Yeah!" Trom said bravely. He fingered the sword strapped to his back. " Show yourself!"   
" Ohoho…" She laughed lightly. " How very amusing… well then, I do enjoy this game. Very well."   
Her image appeared before them like a ghost, slowly absolving to real flesh. Leaning her weapon over her left shoulder, she put her weight on the opposite foot and tilted her head to examine them closely.   
" I can't believe this little girl is the Princess of Sforzando…What a small world this is!"   
Trom stepped in-between the two, his hand on the hilt of his sword strapped to his back. " Now, hold on a sec, what is it exactly that makes you so interested in Flute nee-san? I won't allow you to harm her! I am the 57th King of Dal Segno, Trombone! And I'm sworn, by my mother and father, to protect her!"   
"Trom…" Flute put a hand on his shoulder.   
Serenade threw her head back and laughed. " Oh! I'm loving this! Ha ha ha! How classic! Well, if you must know." She leaned close to him and whispered. " She's a very important 'key' to me!"   
Flute couldn't hear what was being said and strained her ears harder. But before Trom could say anything else, Trill rounded the corner and stopped with a gasp before the scene. Serenade realized her first and stood up rigidly.   
" Serenade!" Trill cried and ran towards Flute and Trom. " What are you doing? Don't you dare harm them!"   
Serenade took a few steps back with an evil glare. Flute thought she was ready to chop Trill in half with that huge weapon of hers, but she just folded her arms and leaned against the alley's brick wall and sulked. " Wasn't thinking anything of the sort!" She said.   
" Liar!" Trom yelled. " You almost killed Flute-neechan!"   
Trill clamped a hand over her mouth in shock. " Oh no! Princess Flute … are you okay?"   
Flute blinked twice, and then quickly nodded, holding up her hands. " Oh yes, I'm okay, don't worry about me!"   
" You got lucky." Serenade muttered.   
"Just cause she's the Princess, you cruel monster!" Trom accused her angrily.   
" What did you do?" Trill turned on Serenade. " You aren't allowed to do anything without my permission!"   
" Aww-- can't I bend the rules even a teeny little bit?" Serenade gave her a pouty face.   
" NO!" Trill barked at her. She stamped her foot and the bracelet on her hand glowed red. " I order you, NEVER to do ANYTHING without my permission!"   
"B--Baka!" Serenade cried, standing straight up. " You just made a direct order! I--"   
" Yes. I did…" Trill looked at her in triumph, while Serenade looked crestfallen.   
Flute exchanged glances at Trom. "Ano--- Did you understand any of that?"   
" Not me, Flute nee-chan…"   
Trill turned to them. " I'm so sorry to have gotten you mixed up in all this! Really, it's nothing to worry about. Why don't you return back to the Inn? I'll be there shortly and get you some hot tea. I--"   
" Wait just a sec!" Trom interjected. Flute looked at him surprised, as did Trill. To be told so harshly to be quiet from an 11-year-old was something new to her!   
" W--Wha?"   
" Well," Trom pointed at Serenade. " You're just going to tell us to forget about her? She's a Mazoku! I'm not going to dismiss it as being 'nothing!' Now that she's gotten Flute nee-chan and I directly involved I want answers! She's really the Dragon's Seal isn't she?"   
Trill looked at him stunned. " H--How did you know?"   
Flute glared at Trom, who instantly became tongue-tied. " Well--- I…err…that is…umm… we kinda…"   
" We eavesdropped on you." Flute interrupted. She hung her head and made a low bow. " I'm sorry! We thought you were acting suspicious, and followed you to the cemetery! And-- well, we couldn't help but overhear your conversation with that Mazoku--"   
" My name is Serenade." The winged Mazoku interrupted.   
" Hai-- Serenade… You said she was the Dragon's seal. And… well-- " Flute looked at her nervously, trying her best to keep her emotions under control. " Please! If she is then we need her to reinstall the seal! We must reinstall that seal!!"   
Trill looked at Flute amazed. Then she glanced back at Serenade, who shrugged.   
" Like I have any say in the matter now… " Serenade glared at Trill. " Thanks to you."   
" Please! Help us… we need the seal." Flute started to cry. Trill put a hand on her shoulder to steady her. " Flute-sama… please, don't cry. But… why do you want to reinstall the seal? The dragons will destroy the Mazoku! They'll kill them all! We will be able to live in peace again!"   
" Baka!" Trom yelled. "Why are they attacking us then?"   
" Well-- that's…because…" Trill looked at him nervously.   
" Trill-san, please tell us everything that you know." Flute asked earnestly, fighting back the tears. Trill sighed and sat down on a crate lining the edge of the wall.   
" They want… two things…" Trill said, holding up two fingers in emphasis. She glanced at Serenade. " Though, Serenade might do better at explaining things than I will."   
" Why me?"   
" Because I tell you too." Trill glared at her. " And don't leave anything out."   
Serenade sighed and adjusted her weapon to her other shoulder." Very well then." She began. " I am Serenade, former Hawk General's first captain of the guard."   
Flute and Trom sat on crates opposite her to listen.   
" Before God sealed the Mazoku in that detestable box," She said. " The Mazoku and the Dragons were at constant war with each other. The humans were pitiful creatures at the time. Easy prey to us Mazoku. The dragons helped the humans; they were their allies. Kestra-sama believed that the Great Dragon Allegro did that purely to annoy us. Either way, this cold war between Dragon and Mazoku escalated and soon enough, the bloodshed started. Allegro vowed to destroy the Mazoku, and it seemed that was what he would do. But, the Mazoku had a final trump card, which managed to turn the tide. Without their leader, the dragons were lost creatures, unable to think or do anything for themselves besides survive from a day to day basis. And so Kestra-sama sealed Allegro. He'd devised a very clever seal. Not an object like the box, but a power sealed within one of Kestra-sama's fellow minions. It was experimented on many Mazoku. He wanted a "living" seal. Something as powerful as the human's own 'Pandora's Box'. And I was the final result of the experiment."   
" You were created to be the seal?" Flute asked.   
" No, I was around since the beginning, like many Mazoku. I was just-- altered… to become the seal. I had a new burden of destiny."   
" Ah--"   
" And so. As soon as Kestra-sama's experiment was a success. He decided to use me. However, there's a bit more to the process of sealing a dragon of Allegro's power. That is involving the 'key' and the 'host'.   
" Key-- you mentioned that Flute-neechan was your key…" Trom said. Trill stiffened at this.   
" I'm not finished yet." Serenade said. " I'll first explain the host. As of right now, it's Trill." She gestured to her. "Trill wears the wristband. Kestra-sama needed some form of control over his Seal. I suppose it's his own sick sense of humor. He can't let any Mazoku with power think they're a match for him…I mean-- just look at what happened to Vocal…"   
They all nodded in unison.   
" And so- he devised the host system. " Trill took up where Serenade left off. " Serenade can think for herself, but that's about all. She can't do anything unless I order her too-- If I give a direct command, she must obey it."   
" I didn't ask for you to help." Serenade glared. Trill just smirked and gestured for her to keep on going.   
" Either way," Serenade resumed. "What she said, was pretty true. Without anyone to wear the wristband, I don't know what to do. I become completely neutral."   
" It's good you're on our side then!" Flute said.   
" Erm-- yeah…" Serenade raised one eyebrow and then rolled her eyes. " I suppose you could see things that way. It was Kestra-sama's one mistake that he made… ANYONE could wear the wristband…meaning-- If it fell into the wrong hands…" she glared at Trill, "I'd end up hurting the Mazoku more than helping them. Trill is the one I am bound too, as she is the one who woke me up by putting on the bracelet. And consequently also woke up Allegro."   
" Well, what about this key then!" Trom asked. " Tell me about the key! And what it has to do with Flute-neechan!"   
" I'm getting to that." Serenade looked at him with annoyance, fingering the long pole of her giant weapon. " And so, the host is who wears my bracelet. But in terms of the sealing, this 'key' is what Kestra-sama had great fun in creating. You can see it as sort of a sacrifice."   
Trom and Flute looked at her in shock. Trill looked down at the ground. Serenade smiled coldly and pointed a finger at Flute. She muttered words in verse. " Thy key would be only a human. And only a human shall bring through thy ultimate power. To seal away a dragon of such greatness. One Key of holy blood, one Key of Sforzando's blood."   
"Stop it!" Trom jumped from his seat. " No way! No way!!"   
" Trom!" Flute looked at him nervously. " Calm down."   
" Calm down?" He cried, looking at her amazed. " How can you ask me to calm down? When she just said that… that…"   
" It's true." Serenade said. " Trill can confirm what I've told her in the past."   
" Yes." Trill whispered. "When the dragons started attacking the town, looking for me and the bracelet, I wanted to reseal Allegro. But it wasn't so easy."   
" Kestra-sama always loved to work some kind of human suffering into everything he did." Serenade said whimsically. " In my case, the process of aquiring enough power to seal back Allegro, is directly linked with a sacrifical offering of the Holly Bloodline of Sforzando.   
They all sat in silence for a long moment. Suddenly, Serenade jumped to her feet, causing the crate she sat on to topple to the side. " Who's there?"   
"Huh?" Flute and Trom looked about. Trill stood up nervously.   
" Someone is watching us! And keeping very cleverly hidden…"   
" Well… I'm impressed…" The voice floated down to them on a chill breeze. Everyone shivered.   
" That voice…" Flute whispered.   
" Who is it?" Trom growled, drawing his sword cautiously.   
"Heh heh heh…" The voice continued to taunt them, unseen. " Back in the good old day's… you always were never able to tell where I was hiding…Serenade…" It was coming from above. They all looked up in time to see a streak of purple and black. Trill screamed. And the next thing Flute knew, Vocal was standing there, holding the girl up with one hand.   
" Trill!" Serenade jumped to intercept him. But Vocal easily stepped to the side and flung the girl against the wall. She hit it hard and crashed down to the ground, out cold.   
" Can't have you in action, old comrade!" Vocal grinned. " But you've helped more than you could imagine!" He grinned and turned to glare at Flute. She shrunk back. " So-- you need this one eh? She's your key? Ha ha! I love it! It's so interesting!"   
" Vocal…" Flute whispered nervously. She could tell Trom was shaking from fear next to her.   
Trom gave Flute's skirt a small tug and whispered to her. "Flute neechan, when I give the signal… run for the Inn, get Raiel and Sizer… get help."   
Flute didn't have the time to answer however; Vocal had already begun a slow saunter towards them.   
" Yahh… sorry to ruin your fun, pink… but you're gonna have to come with me. Only for a little holiday!" He put his hand out towards her, a toothy smile on his face, showing the glittering white fangs jutting from his upper lip.   
" Vocal, what are you doing here? Did Bass send you?" Serenade asked angrily.   
Vocal stopped his advance for a moment, not bothering to turn back to look at her. He rolled his eyes instead and shrugged nonchalantly. " You really are out of the loop, eh Serenade? Don't you know-- I don't take orders from NO one! ESPECIALLY that bastard Ba---!"   
He stopped suddenly and put a hand to his chest as if in pain. Everyone watched amazed as Vocal stumbled forward a few steps, erupting in a violent fit of coughing. He fell against the wall, leaning on it for support and gasped for air.   
" Wh-Wha?" Flute whispered.   
" Well… even the great invincible Vocal can't hide the fact that he is Mazoku…" Serenade's voice was taunting behind him.   
" Shut up…" Vocal whispered.   
" You caught the bug too eh? Ahh- How much longer do you have? Two days? Maybe three?"   
" SHUT UP!" For the first time, Vocal's eyes left the frozen form of Flute and he whirled around to set himself on Serenade. This was the opening Trom had been waiting for. He pushed Flute roughly aside and charged forward, sword drawn.   
" FLUTE NEE-SAN! RUN!!"   
" TROM!"   
Vocal must have been slow due to the sickness, because he didn't turn quite fast enough to avoid the sword, though he did avoid being skewered. Trom's blade cut a deep gash in his right arm.   
Hardly stunned, Vocal grabbed the sword between his thumb and forefinger on Trom's second swing, which happened to be directly aimed at his head.   
" Thought you had me didn't ya?" Vocal threw back his head and laughed. " HA HA HA! That felt like a mosquito bite!"   
Trom's eyes widened. He couldn't move. He pulled at his sword with all his might. But Vocal just laughed and with a flick of his wrist, he sent Trom spinning into the wall. He slid to the ground next to Trill, heavily injured but not yet unconscious.   
" You..bastard…stay…away…from Flute…." Trom struggled to get up; a thick streak of blood ran down from his hairline.   
Vocal ignored him and turned to advance on Flute again, who had failed to take the opportunity to run as Trom had suddenly charged.   
" Heh heh-- now Pink… you don't want to end up with a head injury like your little friend there do ya? So I suggest you behave yourself and come with me. We've got a little date with a dragon…"   
Flute backed up a few steps. She looked at Serenade in earnest. But she stood straight and watched somberly. Serenade looked down at Trill, and Flute understood what the problem was. Trill's last order was for Serenade to do nothing without her express permission. Well- it was hard for Trill to give any sort of permission when she was out cold. That's why Serenade had been so angry when she made that demand.   
" Hey don't worry now Pink! This'll be fun!" Vocal closed in on her. He grabbed one wrist and hauled her up into the air. Flute blinked at him in shock, her feet dangling a foot from the ground.   
" You.. Sinner…" she whispered.   
" Well, that is what they call me, isn't it? Imagine what you're little 'friend's' will think when they hear you've given your life so that the Mazoku can continue to live on! Oh! So interesting, isn't it?!"   
Then, Flute did something that she'd never done before in her life. She bit back her nervousness and her fear, and she laughed at him. Vocal stopped a moment and blinked startled.   
" Hey-- why are ya laughing? Shouldn't you be shittin' in your pants by now?"   
" It's just that…" She looked at him with a cold glare in her eyes. " You have no idea, do you?"   
Vocal glared at her for a beat, and then raised his free hand and hit her hard across the face. Flute stopped laughing instantly as he dropped her. She hit the ground with a thud, and barely had the time to gather her senses again before he raised her up, and hit her again. " YOU MAKIN' FUN OF ME? HUH? THAT IT? I HATE THAT! I HATE IT!"   
Flute coughed some blood, one eye was already starting to become red and swollen where he'd hit her the first time. She was dangling a good two feet from the ground where he held her by her collar. A faint smile spread over her face, and she gave a hoarse whisper. " You hate it? Good…"   
Vocal stopped his abuse for a moment, and then began to laugh. Flute winced as he dropped her again.   
" You've got spunk! I love that in a woman! HA! I never would have thought! Princess here has guts! It's great! Almost makes me wish I didn't have to kill you…" He stopped for a beat and then grinned down at her. " Almost…"   
Flute stared back into his psychotically smiling face. His eyes as black as tar, they reflected nothing but hatred. She noticed Trom, who had given up the prospect of trying to stand due to the dizziness caused by his injury, and simply lay on the ground. He stared in horror at the spectacle, nervous of what might come next. Her last hope was that somehow, Raiel or Sizer would come to the rescue.   
Then, as if her prayers had been divinely answered, she heard footsteps running towards them. They echoed on the cobblestone streets. There was a familiar yell.   
" FLUTE!!"   
Trom, and Vocal looked up to see who was coming. Serenade yawned. And Flute's breath caught in her throat… that voice…   
" FLLUTTTEE!!!"   
" Hamel?" She whispered, and then turned around. Hamel was running towards them, half stumbling, barely keeping himself from falling face first into the pavement… His momentum was the only thing that kept him moving forwards. A person clad in green just rounded the corner in pursuit.   
" HA-CHAN!!"   
" Raiel-san!"   
" Who are these people?" Serenade asked.   
There was no time to answer, Hamel was already upon them.   
" HAMEL!" Flute closed her eyes as a rush of wind followed him as he ran straight past her. He was going straight for Vocal.   
"HAMEL!" She shuddered as the terrible sound of bones crunching and the ripping of fabric rung in her ears. She opened her eyes and saw Hamel's demon wings rip through his clothing. Three horns jutted out of his head. He was struggling with Vocal who had met him head on, fangs bare and snarling like a mad dog. Their hands locked together, each one trying to get the upper hand.   
" HA-CHAN!" Raiel skidded to a stop in shock. Flute looked back at him.   
" Raiel-san?! What's going on? Hamel is--"   
" I couldn't get him to stay in bed!" Raiel said exasperated. " He screamed suddenly and woke up. He was saying something about you being in danger, and then just took off! I could barely catch up!"   
" RAIEL!" Trom yelled over the commotion. " RAIEL! TAKE FLUTE! GET HER AWAY FROM VOCAL!"   
" But-- Hamel is…" Flute held out an earnest hand towards the battle that was ensuing before them. Hamel had just burst into a fit of coughing, and Vocal took the momentary opening to throw him against the wall. Stone crumbled down around him. But the strain of the throw had brought Vocal to his knees, also in a coughing fit. At the rate they were going, neither would be able to win. Serenade, Trill, and Trom were trapped at the other end of the alleyway.   
Raiel noticed the growing bruises on Flute's face, and then grabbed her hand. "Flute-chan, we have to go."   
" But! Wait! What about--"   
" We HAVE TO GO!" He pulled her up and started to drag her away from the chaos. Flute took one last glance, and then complied with Raiel's urging. Turning her head from the battle, they rounded a corner and were out of site.   
"DAMMIT! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Vocal threw an electric current at Hamel. Hamel screamed out in agony and fell back into the rubble. He tried to get up but erupted in a fit of coughing. His wings were ripped and bloody. And with each hacking cough, blood came unwillingly out of his mouth.   
Vocal took all that in a single glance, walked over to Trill, and grabbed her up with one arm easily.   
" Looks like I'll be making my return for your little Princess later." He spat at Hamel. Then turned to Serenade with a wide grin. "I'm looking forward to working with you again in the NEAR future… OLD FRIEND! HA HA HA!"   
Serenade sunk to her knees, not bothering to watch Vocal make his exit with Trill slung over one shoulder.   
" Sinner…" She growled under her breath.   
  
***   
"Raiel-san! Wait! What about Hamel? Vocal will kill him!" Flute pleaded. But Raiel continued to pull her down the streets with strength she couldn't match.   
" Ha-chan will be okay… he killed all those dragons remember? He'll be okay!"   
" But-- Raiel-san! Slow down!! PLEASE!"   
Her plea was finally answered, as Raiel slowed his run to a jog and then pulled her around a corner. They stopped to catch their breath. They were only within about one block of the Inn.   
" I think this should be okay… Vocal shouldn't find us here…"   
And unfamiliar female voice spoke up behind them both. " Oh, It's not Vocal you should worry so much about…"   
" WHAT?" Raiel whirled around, but the blunt side of an Ax met with his face before he could get a look at their new opponent. Flute screamed and rushed to catch him as he did a mid-air spin from the momentum of the blow, and fell backwards.   
" RAIEL-SAN!" She fell to her knees, his head cradled in her lap. She looked up in horror to see a face she'd never seen before. A female Mazoku, with a huge Ax slung over one shoulder, and the bottom portion of her was that of a four-legged bird.   
" Aww… what a poor lass…" The Mazoku made a pouty face which was soon replaced with a look of malice as she took a few steps forward.   
" Who are you?"   
" Choir Orugan, at Lord Bass's service." She smiled coldly. " Just come with me now, nice and quiet and I won't have to hurt you."   
Flute heard the distant sound of thunder, and rain began to poor down. Her hand was spread over Raiel's bloody face, and she set to healing him. Desperately doing all she could before the inevitable would come.   
The Mazoku frowned and then walked forward faster. " Aren't you listening to me? Stupid… Come here!" She grabbed Flute's hand, and with a powerful jerk, lifted her off the ground. Flute gave a cry of protest before Choir Orugan flung her onto her feathered back as if she weighed nothing more than a sack of flour. Flute looked about frantically to escape before the Mazoku took into the air, but she was trapped in with two massive wings. Her opportunity for escape was lost as Choir Orugan took off into the air. Flute clung to the feathers for fear of falling as they ascended with terrific speed.   
" This can't be real…" she whispered. "This can't be happening!"   



End file.
